Pressure
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Brooklyn is new to La Push, transferring from Chicago. And she seems to have already captivated a Jacob Black. But is this what she wants? He seems to think so.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Mayer owns Twilight.

Hi! I'm doing my exams right now, but once this was in my head, I didn't want to let it go, and I really want to make a Jacob fan fic. Please read and review- it means a lot to me! xxx

* * *

><p>The alarm sent me falling over the edge, crashing out of my bed to the solid ground and I groaned.<p>

"Ugh. Stupid clock." Okay, I wasn't in my best mood, seeing as it was another school day. Actually, it wasn't. It was a brand new school day, at a brand new school, and I was tired.

Originally, I'm from Chicago, but since my Dad got relocated to Forks, we moved to the nearby reservation, La Push. So today was my first day at the High School.

I climbed off the ground after my head started to pound, and slammed my hand down on the snooze button, then switched off the alarm. I sighed, running my hands through my long, dark hair and hurried to the bathroom to get ready. I wanted to make a decent impression.

I got changed, applied a small amount of make-up, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Dad must have already left, as I realized the house was silent, and the kitchen smelt faintly of burnt toast. Typical.

I downed my breakfast with a glass of milk and grabbed some gum before my bag and made my way outside. It wasn't difficult to find the school, as I drove through the school ground and into an empty parking space. I breathed a sigh of relief. Can't go back now. I've never been shy or not confident, so hopefully this will help me, rather than get me into trouble like last time. I climbed out of the car and glanced around. Nobody had really noticed my presence just yet, which stopped altogether when I shut the door and started walking to the main building. I ignored any curious eyes and went to what I assumed was the reception. There was a guy in front of a desk, speaking briefly to the receptionist, so I decided to remain quiet until they stopped.

"Thanks a lot. Er-" The guy turned around and I found myself in a staring contest with a certain brown eyed boy. I waited until he blinked in surprize, and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and noticed the receptionist leaning to the side to get a glimpse of me.

"Hello, dear. Jacob, you can go back to class now." Jacobs head jerked in her direction, and nodded, passing by me to disappear through the door I had just come from. My breath hitched, but I ignored it and walked forward.

"Hi, I'm the new student." I rested my arms on the counter and peered over the counter to see her shuffle some papers, nodding through her spectacles as she looked at her out dated computer screen.

"Ah, yes. Here- I have your map of the school grounds and your timetable. Don't lose them, now." She passed me a few sheets and I fiddled with the corner of a piece of paper while she began typing. "I suggest you go to your first class now?"

I stepped backward and scanned the sheets, flipping through. "Okay. Er- thank you." That woman made me feel as if I were talking to my Grandma. I felt like I were being judged constantly. I headed outside and looked around. The grounds were empty now.

First class was pretty much easy to find. And the subject itself was pretty much the same too. Math. Back in my old school, I was a Math nerd, but I didn't let that stop me from becoming high on the popularity scale. As I said, I was confident, and I also never let anyone get in my way. This led to consequences, however, with my mouth and attitude, and I hoped history didn't repeat itself. Funny, History was second lesson.

I knocked on the Math door, and opened it, folding up the sheets and unzipping my bag, sliding them in, besides a card that I had to give to every teacher today.

"Not a good start to the day, Miss Gates." The teacher shook his head as I inched my way to the front of the class to hand him my sheet. I heard a few giggles as I folded my arms, scanning the class. Tanned faces were what I saw, with a few pale faces dotted around. It wasn't a large class, but now had one more addition, a pale faced, compared to them. I noticed that boy I had bumped into earlier, at the back of the class, chatting to two other guys who were flanking him. My eyes narrowed. I'm not going to deal with those popular lads who thought they were everything. His eyes met mine, and I looked away immediately, directing my gaze to his friend, whose lips were moving quickly, making my think he was talking to Jacob. I turned my head to the teacher, who was writing something on the card, and he then pointed me in the direction of the two empty seats in the class. One was right at the back, next to Jacob's 'crew', or a row in front, but still quite close. I chose the latter, and flung my bag on the table, collapsing in the seat as I fiddled in my bag for my things. I got out my notebook and flicked through, landing on an empty page, and began to make notes, even though I knew what we were doing. Eventually I got bored, so flicked to the back of the book, and got out a pencil and began making additions to what was on the back pages. Drawings. Faces, mostly, but I just loved to draw. My hands fidgeted if they weren't drawing when I was bored, and on most of my work, there were little doodles where the lesson just got too boring. Right now, I was starting to draw freehand, and I was going for a pet, some dog...but it made itself out to be a wolf. I don't control what my pencil does.

I must have lost track of time, as soon I saw everyone else were packing their bags. I went to close my pencil case, putting it in my bag, and then picked up my 'sketch' book.

"That's a nice drawing." A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned around surprised to see Jacob. "Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. But call me Jake." He stuck out his hand and smirked at me, glancing at my book again. I closed it and shoved it in my bag.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand cautiously, and let go. I didn't give him my name on purpose. He seemed to notice.

"And you are?" he gestured to me, and I glanced around awkwardly.

"You'll find out. Er- I have to get to my next class." I slung my bag over my shoulder and slipped past him, backing away.

He frowned, but piped up. "What class have you got?"

"Er...History."

His eyes brightened. "Same. Walk with me." I backed away further, and looked behind him to spot his friends.

"You're friends, are waiting." I paused. "I'm good." I turned around and fled. I got so panicked that I had no idea where I was going, and ended up in an empty corridor, stunned.

I swore under my breath, and a shout made me spin around in my spot, as if I were glued to the ground, unable to step forward. Jacob.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea where History is?" Jacob chuckled, walking over to me, and I bit my lip. His eyes followed them. "I...I saw you head in the wrong direction." He stopped in front of me, and I had to look up to answer him, he was so tall.

"Well, I kind of figured I wasn't in History." I gestured to the hallway, and Jacob's lips curved into a smile.

"I told you I should walk you there." He muttered and grabbed my hand, pulling me back where he came from. What was he doing? Holding my hand? I let my hand slip out of his hand, and it flopped back against my side. We walked in awkward silence for a few seconds, and Jacob sighed.

"So...do you want to sit with our group at lunch?" He leaned towards me, and I shrugged, thinking it over. I haven't really met anyone, and I don't want to stick out too much...

"Um...OK." That answer seemed to please him as he bounced in his steps. I smirked, looking down. His hand was itching towards mine, so I slowed down. "Where are we going?" I changed topic quickly.

"Er...History? Where do you think we're going?" his face was all smiley and stuff! I looked around for an escape.

"Er...where's the ladies?" i bit my lip, and his face went blank.

"Um...here." We turned a corner and he pointed to a door. "Do you want me to wait?"

I stopped. "Er...I don't want you to be late." I made something up. "Point me in the right direction?"

He frowned. "Down the hall, second on your left." I nodded and pushed on the door, walking through.

5 minutes later, I walked into History, late again, and apologised. Annoyingly, this teacher gave me a threat!

"Next time, it's detention for you!" Lovely. My first day, and you're not making a good impression. I took a seat close to the back again, on the same row as Jacob, but a few tables away, so that was good. There was a girl sitting on the table next to me, who smiled warmly as I glanced over, and waved lightly. I sent her a tight smile as the class continued. Half way through, I felt a prodding on my arm and turned to face the girl, who passed me a folded piece of paper.

_Hi. I'm Claire. You're new, right? _

I scanned the paper and grabbed my pen, scrawling a message back to her, then passing it back.

_Yeah. Nice to meet you._

It wasn't too long before the paper got back to me, and I warily looked at it, in case the teacher caught me red handed.

_I could show you around, if you like. Tell you the ways around the student body. :)_

I nodded, looking in her direction. She mouthed a response to me.

"Sit with us at lunch." She gave me the thumbs up, and then turned back to the front of the class.

The class took it's time, but soon the bell went and I stood up, ready for whatever class I had next. Claire smiled as she waited for me to catch up with her.

"Hi, I'm Claire." She had a soft voice, and her eyes shone with amusement. "You liking the school yet? La Push is amazing, I think. Especially the beaches- I'll take you there one time. It's a great place to just...think, and also hang out. I've got a large group of friends, so it won't be hard to fit in." She paused at my next class, seeing as she wasn't in it. "Sit next to Kim, she's in your class. She's lovely."

Lunch arrived, and I walked with Kim to the hall. She was actually what Claire described her to be. Lovely. A lovely person, with a lovely heart. She was dating one of the guys on their football team, and she told me he was amazing. I genuinely was happy for them, even though I had known them for only a few hours. I had told Jacob I'd sit with his lot, but I'd rather sit with Kim and Claire.

The lunch hall wasn't overflowing just yet, and Kim led us to a large table where only 4 people sat. I saw Claire, who jumped up to meet us, and there were also 3 guys.

"Hey! You came!" Claire hugged us and I took a seat next to her. The three guys waved sheepishly. "Hey- um...we never caught your name, had we?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't told anyone. "It's Brooklyn." (A/N- I know nobody of that name, but it's a really nice name, so there you go ;) )

"Hi Brooklyn. Can we call you Brook or something?" One of the guys said, and I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Er- that's Embry." Embry had russet coloured skin, like the rest of them, with dark, thick black hair that flopped over one eye slightly. He grinned and waved. "Jared." Like all of the guys on the table, Jared was really...beefy, and was cuddling up to Kim, so I assumed that was the 'amazing boyfriend' of Kims who was 'on the football team'. "And Quil." Quil had a wide smile, and I had to smile in response. "The rest aren't here yet."

"So, Brook, what accent is that?" Quil piped up, and I leaned on the back of my chair.

"I'm from Chicago." I smirked proudly. Jared 'ooh'ed and I giggled. "What is it with this weather? I heard it never shines."

Jared shrugged. "Sometimes. We've evolved to tolerate it. I'm telling you-" he shook his finger like my grandpa. "- in so many years time, when the world turns completely rainy and whatever, _we _will survive. Not them." The whole table laughed, and Claire looked up, smiling.

"There they are!" A couple holding hands wandered from the food counter to our table, and sat down. Wa sit me, or did they just pile on the amount of food on the plate? Was it for the whole table? "Brook, this is Sam and Emily." I looked up at them, and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Brooklyn." I waved, then pointed to the food. "Is that all for you two?"

It must have been some sort of inside joke, as the table laughed.

Emily smiled. "Well, most of it is, but someone's bound to take some." Just then, Embry swiped a chip of their plate, and shoved it in his mouth to make the point. Claire tutted.

"Is this it then?" I wondered out loud, and Claire turned her head in my direction.

"Not by far. This table doesn't even fit all of us on!" She giggled, and just then a bunch of lads burst through the doors. I saw one of them was Jacob, and I looked away. "Stupid boys. Always making a scene." This made me assume incorrectly, as I thought maybe Jacob wasn't from this group, but I was wrong. Up he came and sat dwon next to Embry, and he noticed me straight away, but didn't say anything. There were a few more guys who came over here, and one sat down next to me quickly.

"Hey new girl, I'm Seth." He was maybe a year or two younger than me, but slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh, get you." I joked, and he laughed loudly. "I'm Brook."

"Seth get off her." Claire slapped his hand away as he used the same hand to palm her face. He let go, laughing. "You don't want to freak her out so early in the day."

"We were thinking of going down to Em's after school. Is everyone in?"

The table chorused in agreement, and then they looked at me.

"Um... OK? I don't want to intrude..."

"No! That's fine! We'll take you there." Emily smiled. "The new additions. Seth already introduced himself, cheeky boy. Collin, Brady, Paul, a few girls haven't arrived yet- they're probably doing homework together at the library- and...Jake." I looked over at him, and his gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable, and I looked back to Emily, whose eyebrow was raised, and she turned to Jacob. There was a bit of an awkward silence, until Seth choked on his drink when Embry made a comment.

"Seth, how did your exam go?"

Seth wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Terrible. I fell asleep."

Normal chatter resumed, but Emily was in some form of silent conversation with Jacob. Luckily, everyone else kept me distracted with a bunch of questions about myself. I felt a little bit under the spotlight, but I knew it'll disappear soon enough. I got hungry halfway through lunch so I got a few bits and bops, and I was glad people were comfortable enough to nag some food. I ate quickly, so when I was stuffed, they were like my dustbin.

The day ended eventually, and I headed with Emily to the car, as she was going to direct me to hers. We got in quickly and set off. Just before we drove off, I saw Jacob and a dark haired girl climb onto a motorbike and take off, leaving me speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm loving the reviews from yesterdays first chapter! I read them all and love it :')) reviews are always welcome! thank you for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p>I snapped back out of it when Emily waved her hand in front of my face. "Brooke?"<p>

"Er...yeah I'm OK." I told myself as well, and started the engine, following her lead and finding myself at a dainty house, hidden behind green, and some people I knew were already there. I recognised Jacob's motorbike immediately, and saw Jacobs retreating form, an arm around the girl's shoulders. I bit my lip, and Emily spoke up.

"What's wrong?" She sounded odd, as if she knew what was wrong anyway.

I shook my head. I wouldn't have history repeat itself. "Nothing. Let's go." I opened my door and got out, and waited for Emily to do the same. We went inside and she sat down on Sam's lap on the couch. The place was huge inside, no wonder everyone went here all the time. I took an armchair, and saw Jacob chatting next to the fridge with that girl.

"Hey Sam, I have a question. In private." Emily spoke and pulled him to the next room. Jared sat on the arm of my armchair and flung his legs over to the other arm so I was trapped.

"So Brooke, when should we start our school project?" It's true- Jared is in my final class and we got into a group with Paul and have to do a project on...actually, what were we doing? I was a genius, but I had the worst memory to date.

"Um...question: what is the project about?"

"Replication of cells. You forgot already?"

I smirked. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten so distracted by your sneaky advances that Biology didn't even matter." I fluttered my eyes and laughed. Jacob and that girl took a seat on another couch and the girl looked at me oddly.

"Er...sorry to be rude, but er...?" She gestured to me, and I sat up as far as I could without crashing into Jared.

"Hi, I'm Brooke." I smiled tightly, and her lips turned up on the corners.

"Hi. I'm Bree." She waved and glanced up at Jacob. Were they dating? I decided I wasn't confident enough to ask, so I turned to look at Jared.

"Seriously, you are really hot. I-"

"-why thank you. So are you." Jared laughed, which made most of the room laugh. I'm not even going to mention who didn't.

"No, seriously. You're like a heating thing and I'm boiling." I pulled off my cardigan. "that's a bit better. You're like an extreme temperature." Jared smirked and put his hand to my forehead.

"No, I think you're just too cold. Told you we've evolved."

Paul choked on his drink. "Dude. What?"

Jared rolled his eyes and began to explain his theory. Emily came back with Sam, and Sam patted Jacob shoulder as they passed him. Jacob's fist tightened, and Bree put her hand on it.

"Hey- who wants to go to the beaches? It's not raining, and I think Brooke should see the sights, eh?" Jared jumped up, and I nodded.

"Sure. I could sight see." I stood up and Jared led me outside. I saw a few head out with us, and I looked to the ground. "So, where are the beaches?"

Jared put a hand to shield his eyes. "Not too far. We can totally walk." he walked close to me, and we chatted with the group as he led us to a sandy beach. It wasn't something you'd refer to summer, as the weather was cloudy, and the waves were strong. We sat on the rocks on the edge of the beach, and I watched the waves.

"it's pretty cool." I whispered, and Brady laughed.

"You should see it when it's actually sunny." Seth sat on my other side, and Kim sat next to Jared.

"Seth, question. How old are you?"

"15, why?" He grinned.

"Because you need to lay off the juice." I smirked and he flexed knowingly.

"These are the products of hard work and hotness!"

We were silent for a while, and I rubbed my arms. I forgot my cardigan when I took it off earlier. Seth put his arm around me.

"You're freezing, Brooke. Do you want to go back in?" I nodded and stood up.

"How are you so warm?" It was far from it.

"I...I have good circulation."

"Bullshit."

Seth laughed, and stopped in his tracks as Jacob came bounding over.

"Hey Seth. Can I talk to you for a sec?" He frowned and Seth's arm slipped from my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. Brooke, I'll catch up." Jake towed him away and I pouted. What was up with Jacob? He's very...odd. I sped up as I got closer to Emily's and the tones in the main room were hushed as I entered.

"Hey guys. It's so cold out there!" I sat back on the armchair and pulled my cardigan on again. Emily was beaming at me. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Sam just told me something funny."

I smiled. "Cool."

"So." Sam cleared his throat. "Did you see where Jake went?"

I shook my head, looking down. "He went off with Seth, so I came back here."

"That's rude of him." Bree commented.

"Well..." I muttered under my breath, pulling my feet and legs up to my chest. "I don't want to assume too quickly. I mean-"

"-Brooke, you shouldn't. Seriously, he's an amazing guy- I don't know what's up with him today." Emily stated, and I glanced at Bree cautiously. She was nodding along, like a good girlfriend. Stop thinking about Jacob! I don't even know him, but...I wanted to. I don't know what it was. Maybe just my hormones. Of course it is. My phones buzzed against my bra, and I quickly slid it out to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I announced, and Emily smirked at me.

"Brooklyn, I'm 10 minutes away from home. Did you want to cook, or shall I order?" Dad.

"No, I'll cook. I'll be home in 5. See ya." I hung up after his response, and got up. "Home awaits. I'll see y'all tomorrow?" They nodded.

"Wait!" Emily jumped up from Sam's lap and headed over to me. "Exchange numbers?" I nodded.

After that, I smiled. "Bye!" I waved until I got to the front door, where I let myself out. And crash into a brick wall. I did just open the door, right? Or was that just my imagination? I fell backwards, but I was caught before I hit the ground. I looked around. Jacob Black was holding me upright, and smiled.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No, that was me. I do that a lot." I spluttered incoherently. I side stepped him.

"Are you off?" He sounded disappointed, even though he was the one who was out earlier.

"Yeah." I turned around as I backed away. "I'll see you tomorrow." I turned back around and headed for my car.

When I got home my Dad wasn't back just yet, so I started cooking tonights meal. And half an hour later we were sat in the dining room, talking over our day.

"So did you make any friends?" That's an understatement.

"Yeah. A lot." That sounded a bit 'up my own arse' but it was undeniably true. I wondered how Miss Fish Memory could remember their names.

"And your school?"

"Fine." We weren't big talkers together, so for the rest of dinner we just exchanged small conversation. Smaller than what it was, anyway.

I went to sleep that night to the howl of the wind, or...was it a wolf?

The next day I found myself with Emily, Sam and Jared in Sam's car heading for school. Emily had offered the lift after my car wouldn't start. Stupid thing. Lucky thing Emily had got out late of the house, otherwise she'd have missed me.

"You know, Jake's a mechanic. He could...fix it for you." Emily smiled from the passenger seat.

"Er...I think I'll just get the local mechanic. I don't really know him..."

Jared laughed. "Jake _is _the local mechanic."

"Oh." I pouted.

"Is that alright? You don't seem to be getting along very well with him." Emily looked at me from the mirror, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not as if...I...I haven't barely spoken to him."

"Well maybe you can chat when he fixes your car."

"So he _owns _this business?"

"Well there is a main business in Port Angeles, but that's really expensive, and all the locals know to go to Jake for a cheaper offer." Jared shrugged as we arrived and parked in an empty slot. We all filed out and I thanked Sam for the lift. Sam smirked, and then called behind me.

"Hey! Jake!" Shit! He waved him over and I ducked slightly, then straightened out, narrowing my eyes at Sam. I heard the foot steps behind me.

"Hey Sam, Brooke." He addressed us, and I looked up. He looked down at me with kind eyes, and I instantly felt bad about thinking badly of him. "What's up?"

"Brooke here needs your services." Jacob looked at Sam, then back at me, eyes widening slightly. "Her car broke down this morn."

"Er...OK. When did you want me to sort it out?" He directed this at me, and I bit my lip.

"Er, after school? I can't ride with Sam every day." I smirked at Sam.

"Sure. I can make that." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll drive you home after school, yeah?" I nodded once. "Well, Sam, can you take Bree home or to yours?" Sam nodded.

"Sure." His eyes widened. "Er- yeah, never mind." He walked off with Emily, and left me and Jacob in an awkward silence. I felt the need to lean closer, but I looked down instead.

"So, wanna get to class?" I offered and he nodded.

"Lets." He gestured for me to walk first, and I did.

"So, how long have you been into...cars?"

Jake smiled. "Ever since my Dad asked me to help him fix my Mom's old car when I was 7."

"So you've been fixing up cars ever since?"

"Pretty much. Dad doesn't do it now. He can't wheel himself to my garage alone, let alone fix a car."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Medical condition."

"Oh. Sorry."

"S'OK. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." We made it to class on time, and I sat on the back row alongside Jacob and his friends who I now recognize as Paul and Sam. Jake sat on my side and we chatted throughout the lesson, or when we had the chance to. During lunch I found the table with Kim and it wasn't long before Jacob sat down next to me. I was thinking it all through during that hour, and it sounded as if...I wasn't sure. He can't like me- he's dating Bree, I'm sure of it. Maybe this is just friendship here.

The boys all seemed to be stuffing themselves with food- I wasn't sure how they managed it. Not the boys, but the school diner! There is barely anything left!

"All this food is doing serious damage to your arteries." I muttered when they had finished. Which didn't take very long.

"Nah, we're good." Jake laughed, still chewing. "But if it did, I'm sure the first one of us to get it will be Jared. He's like a dustbin." We all laughed, and Jared folded his arms.

"You know, Jake, I'm sure Brooke would _love_ to know the complex that is Jacob Black. Prepare to be embarrassed!" Kim slapped his arm and he quietened down. I raised my eyebrow in interest.

"Eh?"

"You'll understand later." Jake smirked. I shook my head.

"I'm _so _glad nobody knows me here- they can never say anything like that."

Jake pouted but didn't say anything else.

"Er- Brooke did you want to start the project on the weekend?" Jared looked at Paul and I nodded.

"Sure. Where should I meet you?"

"Er- let's do it at mine. I'll give you directions, Brooke." Paul announced.

It wasn't too long until the bell went, and me, Jared and Paul walked to our next class.

"so, Jake's fixing up your car after school? Rumours spread." Paul smirked and tapped his nose.

"Er, yes, why?"

"Just wondering. What do you think of him?" I raised my eyebrow.

"As in?"

"As in do you fancy him?" He blurted it out, and Jared smacked his arm.

"Dude!" He protested, and then waited for my response as well.

"why does it matter? Isn't Bree his girlfriend?" I snapped, turning to face the front of the class, ignoring them. They didn't reply for the rest of the lesson. I'm taking that as a yes.

I would have walked home, but since Jake was already in the parking lot when I arrived, I knew I shouldn't be a bitch to him and change plans. But what I could do, and did, was make my way over there as slow as possible.

"Hey Brooke, you okay? You look a little pale." He frowned, and I could see the worry in his eyes. Did he actually care for me?

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just, you know. Stuff." I shuffled on my feet, uncomfortable. "You want to get going?" Just then I heard my name being called, so I turned around. Kim was walking forward, with Jared on her trail.

"Hey Brooke. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kim pulled me aside and Jared went straight to Jake. What was going on? "Hey, um, the girls and I are going shopping Thursday after school- come with? And after that it's a movie at mine with the lads." Her eyes moved from mine to behind me.

"Yeah, sure."

"And also...Paul." I knew it. "He sometimes doesn't now when to shut up. You'll get used to it, I promise. Just ignore everything he says."

"Is this about the fancying Jake thing?"

"Of course not." She smirked and then pulled me back to the now flowing group. Jake was a little tense so I mentioned the car and we climbed onto the motorbike. To be truthful, I was a little glad to be able to hold him without being stalkerish, or out of bounds. But I was also shitting myself over the motorbike.

"Seriously, you can drive, right?"

Jake laughed in response. "Trust me, Brooke." The engine roared as he sped us out of the school, me clutching onto him in panic. Jake beamed as he drove this machine. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before we got home. I jumped off as soon as I could.

"Woah. That was...in a way thrilling. But also scary as hell!"

Jake smirked and got off. "I love it! It's a great feeling." He walked up to me.

"I'll get used to it." I smiled, and this made his smirk turn into a huge grin. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Er- I know every home in La Push and Forks. It isn't a big place." He smiled and looked over to my car. "Er, let's see what's up with it then." He patted his pockets and walked over, and I followed him.

"I have no idea. It just never turned on this morning. Please fix my car, Car Doctor!" I teased him and he smirked, lifting the bonnet and securing it upright. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he did. I took a seat on the porch steps as he fiddled, and he frowned.

"You're missing a piece...oh wait, what's this?" He stopped and didn't make a noise.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer my question. "Hold on, I need to make a call. I'll be back in a sec." He wiped his hands on his jeans and pulled out his phone, walking to the side. I stood up.

"I'll give you some privacy..." I walked inside my house, leaving the door open. I wandered into the kitchen int he next room and sat on the counter. I didn't even have to try, to hear Jake's raised voice on the phone.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He spat. "You can't start screwing everything up. If this is...fate, then it'll work it's way through everything...No I don't need a helping hand. I'll seriously mess you and everyone else up if you pull that again. Shit. You know what? I don't need your help. I don't. What? Wh-...oh." He whined. "This isn't good. Look- I'll talk to you later. Now, give it back to me as soon as you can." He hung up, and I fiddled with the sink next to me as he jumped the steps and entered the room. "Hey, sorry about that."

"S'OK." I wasn't in the mood for chit chat. What was Jake talking about? Fate? Of what? "Who was it?"

"Oh, just Sam. I had to sort out a few things." I nodded and slipped from the counter, heading back outside.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with the car?"

He paused. "Yeah. You're missing some pieces. I'll get some from my garage later."

"How much do you want?"

"What?"

"Pay. For fixing my car."

"Oh." He waved his hand. "No need. Honestly."

"No, I'm fine with paying you and stuff."

"I insist." he could see that I was slightly pissed off, and put his hand out. "I just...I think...I feel, as if I should know you, you know? It's probably stupid..." he muttered to himself and I couldn't resist the urge to put my hand on his cheek. I wasn't the only one who felt that bolt of electricity course through my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm loving the reviews from yesterdays first chapter! I read them all and love it :')) reviews are always welcome! thank you for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p>Jake must have felt the same, as he shook slightly, before relaxing, and looking up to meet my eyes.<p>

"Do you want to come inside?" It was the only polite thing to do. His lips turned up into a smile and nodded, and I let my hand drop. We headed inside and sat down on the couch. "Movie?"

"Sure." He leaned back and I got up to pick a random DVD out. I popped it in and went to sit down next to Jake again. He put his arm around me as the film began, and I cuddled into his side. We had the same couch as we did in Chicago, and I always sat in the same place.

I then remembered my previous boyfriend, and sat up immediately. I used to be like that with him...

Jake sensed my unease. "What's wrong?"

"Er- sorry. It's just that me and my boyfriend...cuddle...you and Bree dating..." I muttered incoherent lines and Jake's expressions changed multiple times. Fear, panic, and worry. Changing constantly.

"What? Brooke- me and Bree aren't dating." He stated, fear crossing his face.

"What? But you two were together all the time!" I blurted it out, and covered my mouth before I said too much.

He shook his head, frowning. "Bree is my step-sister. Dad married her Mom when I was a kid and she had a girl my age... We've almost grown up together. Since I was 8 or 9...after Mom died."

I felt relief, but also concern. I whispered my response. "When? How? I'm sorry- I shouldn't ask-"

"-My mother died when I was 5...I can barely remember her. She was in some sort of car collision. A drunk driver was behind the wheel. He survived." Jake spat, and began to shake. "You know what? I gotta get going." He stood up and stormed out.

What was going on? I sent Emily a text.

_Call me asap B xx_

She replied quickly. I picked up.

"Emily?"

"Brooke? What's up? Isn't Jake with you?"

"No." I bit my lip, tears threatening to spill. Stupid hormones! "He-He just left! Did I piss him off?"

Emily was urgent. "I'll be there in 2." She hung up, and I wiped at my eyes. I didn't want to look weak. Emily found me in the kitchen, and behind her was Kim and Bree. Bree gave me a hug.

"Sorry if my brother upset you. He has a hard time dealing with his feelings."

"Feelings?" I repeated, questioning her.

She nodded. "Can't you see? He _likes_ you."

"But it's been 3 days!"

"So you don't like him?"

Truthfully, I did feel some sort of pull towards him, but it was too soon. I didn't want to act like a slut. "No?"

Emily laughed. "You're a terrible liar. Look at her face!" She gestured to me, and I frowned, and turned around.

"So what if I like him a _little_ bit?"

"Just a little?"

"Shut up!" I whined, and Emily smirked. That disappeared when I added. "Why did he leave, then? He just started shaking and stormed out!"

Emily frowned and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. She tried again. "What were you talking about?"

I thought back. "Um...his Mom...-"

"Oh...Brooke you wouldn't have known any better. But Jake's really a sensitive guy..." Bree mumbled, looking down. "I know how he feels."

Kim put a hand on her shoulder, and sighed. "Brooke- you should call him."

"I don't have his number..."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Boys. So disorganized." She pulled out her phone and typed, then handed me the phone. "Talk to him." She urged, and I put the phone to my ear and went into the next room. It dialed, but didn't answer. I sighed and hung up, going back to them.

"You know what? I just want to sit and relax. I don't need a guy to be happy. I've done it for a while now." I muttered and handed the phone back to her, then going to the couch. "I miss my old boyfriend. He was a great guy."

"Yeah? What happened to him then?" Kim sat down next to me and pulled her legs to her chest. "Was it when you moved here?"

I scoffed. "That might have been easier. The guy had this whole _situation_ and I wasn't apart of it. And I stood my ground when he wanted to take it another step. It wasn't long after that when my Dad got the call to come here. So I guess it was like an easy way out. I really liked the guy but I just wasn't ready to have sex. I stand my ground when I get pissed." I smirked slightly as I fiddled with my nails. "Have you all...done it?" I looked up at them, and their faces were emotionless for a second. And then Kim broke.

"Yeah." She blushed, and then Emily smirked.

"I've been with Sam for 2 years- what do you expect?"

"Is it...?"

"It's special." Emily smiled. "You have to share the same connection with the guy, to know that it's real. Sam's my soul mate. I know it."

"That's really sweet. But how do you know it's for real? Maybe your soul mate is still out there. I'm still looking for mine."

Emily frowned, and glanced at Bree. "Are you sure you know what a soul mate is? What's your definition?"

I breathed out. "I don't know. Love at first sight. Electricity and sparks. I don't...I don't even know if I...even_believe_ in the concept of soul mates." I pulled a face and her eyes widened.

"So you don't believe in soul mates? Don't you have a heart at all?" Tears pooled in her eyes and Bree gasped.

"Look- I'm sorry. I've just hurt too much. I'm sorry. It's different with you and Sam, or you and Jared. I can see the love in your eyes. It's too obvious. I'm not blind to see that." I looked to Bree. "I... I just don't see how I deserve to find something like that. Should I deserve, if I can find, someone who will love me like the love in movies?"

Emily kneeled down in front of me. "You _will_ find that. I promise you. You've just got to open your heart, and fall, knowing that the right guy will catch you."

I smirked. "It's easier to say than to do."

Emily nodded, beaming. "Oh, it is. Sam practically stalked me for a month before I saw the better side of him. He never had the courage to just tell me he liked me, though, and I was left hanging for a while. But it all worked out in the end, and now I'm happy."

Kim laughed. "It was different for me. Me and Jared had known each other for years- we were practically best friends. It all changed within a day. Literally. It was a normal day, and he just came up to me and kissed me. It was magical."

I smiled, and then Kim's eyes widened as she felt around in her pocket and pulled her phone out. She stood up and went into the kitchen. "Hey babe, what-" She paused and she mumbled too quiet for me to hear. Emily caught my attention again.

"A bit weird, talking about love and stuff?"

I giggled and nodded in response. "How can I score one of them? Would you have preferred to...play the field, before finding Sam?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds appealing, just to have a bit more freedom, but...I love Sam, and it's always going to be Sam."

"So you wouldn't go back?"

"Absolutely not." She sat down and crossed her legs. "And believe me, there are soul mates. Sometimes there are occasions where the term 'soul mate' isn't strong enough. It exists, Brooke. Trust me." She patted my cheek and I tucked my head into the couch, whining. Emily laughed, and Kim came back into the room. "Hey Kim, who was it?"

"Jared." She sat on the arm chair close to us. "He wanted to invite us out. Maybe go to Port Angeles?"

"I don't think I want to go. You guys have fun, though." I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Come out? Please?" Bree whined close to my eyes, a smile in her voice. I groaned.

"Bree! Please don't make me go! I'm not in the mood."

"We'll stay, or you go."

"No, please just go and have fun."

"Brooke..." Bree sighed. "Come on. We haven't really got to know each other too well and I think a night out is what we need. We can get some drinks from the lads. Sam looks over 21 for sure."

"Do I have to?" I mumbled into the couch, and Bree laughed.

"Come on. Let's find you something nice to wear and then we'll go to ours and find something too." She pulled me up, and I groaned.

"But I'm stupid when I'm drunk." I complained as I sloped up the stairs, grumbling. I quickly changed into one of my nice dresses that I wore often enough in Chicago, and grabbed some heels. I went quickly downstairs and tied my hair up, and they smirked.

"Looking good! We can do makeup at mine. The boys can take us the Port Angeles, if we don't go to Seattle."

"Seattle? Bit far, isn't it?" They shrugged.

"We've got plenty of time." I locked the door, knowing Dad had a key of his own, and rushed into Emily's car, sitting at the back. Bree gasped.

"Those shoes are so beautiful! What size are you?"

"5 I think."

Bree sighed. "Awh...too bad." We were at Bree's in no time, and then Kim's, then Emily's. Soon we were all dressed up and ready to hit the town- I was kind of psyched to get out there.

"Hm, Em, maybe I'll find my _soul mate_ tonight!" I giggled and Emily smirked at Kim from the drivers seat, on our way to Paul's.

"Maybe." He laughed out loud and parked the car. Once we had gotten inside, the guys were just about ready. Sam had got the drinks and Jared was going to be designated driver.

"But we have two cars- we can't fit everyone in the one." Bree stated.

"I'll be the second." a rough voice spoke, and I spun around to see Jake trooping down the stairs, yawning. "I've already napped tonight." His sleepy eyes met mine, and I looked down. "Where are we going?" His voice was harder, more forceful. I looked up again- his jaw was tensed, like he was trying to hold himself back from saying something, or doing something. Sam looked at him then back at me.

"Hey, cool man. Er- ladies. Nice." Emily sent him a look and a smile pulled up at his lips as he went to his girlfriend to give her a kiss. "But not as beautiful as my Emmy!" He cooed, and we laughed.

"Hey Sam, Brooke here thinks she might find her soul mate tonight- what do you think?" I glared at her from my seat and shook my head.

"To be honest, I don't believe in soul mates. If you work hard at a relationship, and have trust, then...you know." I shrugged and looked at my feet.

"What was the name of your last boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "He's old news." My day seemed to be getting worse.

Jake spoke up, alarmed. "I thought you said you had a boyfriend, earlier?"

I shook my head. "No. Just that me and my ex used to...do that."

Jared laughed. "Do what, eh?"

"Nothing." I muttered, pissed of already. "Can I have a drink?"

"A regular drink or an alcoholic drink?" Sam joked, and passed me a bottle of God knows what. I opened it and chugged from the bottle, then swiping my mouth a little. Jared smirked at my enthusiasm, and Jake frowned.

"Are you sure you d-"

"-whatever it is, I'm good. I jut need to let go tonight." I smiled at Bree. "You were totally right. Are we ready to go?"

We were on our way! Jake sat in the same car as me, and tried to stop me drinking so much, but I growled at him.

"Go away, or I'm switching cars." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Look- I'm sorry for ditching you today- my Mom is a sensitive topic, okay?"

I shook my head. "I could have easily been there for you, but no."

He was silent for a moment, and changed the topic. "You look nice tonight."

I looked at him. "Thanks. So do you."

He smirked. "Thanks." He leaned forward. "So you don't believe in soul mates?"

I groaned, not the reaction he was expecting. "Nope. I believe in love, but there's no such thing as soul mates. I don't like fate controlling who I am." I pointed to myself. "_I_ will pick who I want. Not some hocus pocus theory." I waved the idea away. Jake frowned.

"So if he was already chosen for you, you would turn him down, just because you knew fate had sent him?" He scooted closer.

"Where are you going with this?" I knew the two at the front were listening, but I didn't care.

"Nowhere. I just want to know."

"It's not as if I'll find anyone anyway. I'm an outcast."

"How is that? Just because you moved here doesn't mean your life sucks, okay?" He snapped and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fuck off, Jake." I muttered. Jake's eyes blazed as he leaned backwards.

"You've finally said it."

"What?"

"Jake." He snatched to bottle from my hand and swore. "Fuck it." He chugged the rest of the bottle down as I stared at him, mouth agape.

"Shit, Jake! Now we have to find another driver!" The front complained, and I smirked at Jake and leaned forward to him.

"As I said, let loose." I planted a heated kiss on his lips and then pulled back as I felt his lips start to react. I turned to face the window and saw the passing of shops and bright lights. We were here. We were silent as we parked next to the other car and climbed out. I stumbled over to Emily, who rolled her eyes at me.

"Brooke, you look drunk."

So? I'm a lightweight. "Em, I think I did something."

"What?"

"I kissed Jake."

"_What_?" she was beaming, and I shook my head, dazed.

"Shh!" I put my finger to my lips and giggled. She smirked and whispered to me.

"You like him!" She looked behind me and I turned around, to see a bunch of our friends heading this way. I stood next to Emily as casual as I could as they arrived.

"So where do you want to go?"

"We came here to go clubbing, right?"

"Let's go. Sober up."

We somehow managed to get through into one of the clubs and we found a private booth which we claimed. Jake sat next to me and stretched his arms on the booth.

"What does everyone want?" Sam asked, the responsible gentleman he is. We all ordered and he went off to fetch them, and I began chatting with Kim.

"Brooke, do you wanna dance?" Kim asked as Jared pulled her arm to the dance floor. I nodded and grabbed Jake, pulling him with me.

The floor was buzzing. Lights were beaming. I was dancing. Jake's fingers pressed into my hips as he breathed heavily down my neck, across my cheek. I put my hand on his cheek and it was rough, as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. But my tipsy mind was thinking back to when I kissed him...was it rough then? Maybe slightly prickly, but not like this...I opened my eyes and turned my head, and a different face was behind me. Some stranger, maybe about the same age as me. Where was Jake? I looked around and saw Emily's panicked face as she headed outside. I slapped the guy's hand away and he smirked.

"What's the problem, Miss?" He leaned closer and I tried to shove him backwards, and suddenly I didn't have to. Sam's strong arms pulled him off me, and with a glance I thanked him, before rushing to where Emily had just left. He nodded as he sent the stranger on his way. I headed around the corner and saw Emily and Jake. Jake was leaning against the wall, head against the solid brick, and gasping. Emily was standing there, unable to do anything. I hid behind the wall before they saw me, so I could hear what they were saying, the beat of the music slightly muffling what I could hear.

"Is she _blind_, Emily? Doesn't she feel anything? If she doesn't believe in soul mates, how can she believe in imprinting? And either way, she won't accept it. If I tell her...she'll want to be as far from me as possible. She doesn't want fate controlling her!"

"Jake it isn't that simple. Brooke is a strong minded girl..."

Jake laughed once. "I know. I know."

"Maybe if she just falls for you without knowing about the imprinting, she wouldn't mind later on?"

"But I want her to know. I want to share it with her. And when she kissed me...I thought she felt the same. Obviously not, seeing as she let that bastard all over her."

"Have you told her that you like her?"

"It's only been a few days-"

"-I don't _care_, Jake. Tell her you like her. Make your move. You don't want to end up in the 'friend zone'. Don't be too late." I was confused as anything. Did Jake like someone? Was that someone _me_? I wasn't sure. But I did kiss him. My mind was so confused. I went back inside and headed over to Sam. He would have the answers. I found him, sitting alone at the booth, with some drinks.

"Which ones mine?" I questioned, and he pointed to a red drink, to which I took as I sat down next to him. "I have a few questions."

"Shoot." He waved his hand, eyes drifting across the room. "Did you find Jake?"

"That's what I came to ask you about. Promise me you'll tell the truth?"

He warily nodded, suspicious. "OK..."

I sat up, taking another sip. "OK. Good. Now, what the fuck is imprinting? What do you know about it?" I was a nerd, but my definition of _imprinting_ didn't seem really reliable. Or possible.

"Where did you hear that?" his eyebrows furrowed, and I leaned forward.

"What is it?" I challenged, and Sam's face went blank.

"I don't know-"

"-don't lie to me, Sam. You know. Tell me what it has to do with me." He wouldn't look me in the eye, and I saw that as confirmation. "Is it the same?"

He sighed, defeated, but shaking his head. "I can't tell you. You have to ask Jake."

I stopped. "So it is about me."

Sam's eyes were pleading. "Please don't make me tell you. Just ask him."

"Is it the same, Sam? I'm just asking what imprinting is." I paused. "What is your definition?"

"From Biology, imprinting is...where the baby duckling learns from the Mom duck-"

"-not that, Sam." I confronted him further. "You know something I don't, and I will find out from you. OtherwiseI'm leaving and I'll find my own way home- and it may be likely that I bump into a stranger who will kill me." I was being slightly over-dramatic, but I didn't care. It worked- Sam gulped and let out a shaky breath.

"Brooke? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jake's voice echoed loudly from behind me, and I shook my head.

"No. Sam, tell me." I raised an eyebrow. Sam cowered under my presence, and started to slide along the booth, escaping me. I swore under my breath, then looked up to glare at Jake, knocking back my drink. "What do you want? I'm obviously free now." I stole another drink and knocked that one back too. That, I could tell, was much stronger. Vodka? I winced as it trailed down my throat, and choked a little, my face smoothing out. I was upset, and really wanted a shoulder to lean on. Even if that shoulder was the cause of my sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy y'all! I'm buzzing to a bit of music right now, and so I'd love to say 'please review, read and most of all ENJOY!' XXX

* * *

><p>Jake sat down next to me and fiddled with the drink in his hands. "What are we doing?"<p>

"I have no idea. But I swear I thought that guy was you."

"I don't understand you. You're so...complicated."

I smirked. "Should I take that as an insult?"

Jake sighed and put his hand on my knee. "I really like you, Brooke. I do. It's so...frustrating. One moment you're kissing me, the next you're dancing with some guy...I can't work my head around it!" He looked at me, and I bit my lip. "Please don't hurt me." He leaned closer and our lips touched for an instant. And then another instant. And another. Our frenzied lips moved in sync as I straddled him and pulled his face tighter to mine. Our heavy breaths blew into each others faces as we kissed passionately, and my heart thudded so loud in my chest.

Something seemed to click in my mind. I did really like Jake. He wasn't like my ex. This was Jake. He was decent, he was nice. There was another thing about him, that I couldn't put my finger on...but whatever it was, it didn't stop me kissing him. I wasn't sure how long we were there, but however long it was, Kim and everyone else made us stop for a few minutes, as we were off to go home. Me and Jake were far from sober, so we totally made out in the back of the car while someone else was driving. Hopefully they won't mind.

It was pretty much a blur after that. I remember getting home and climbing into bed, but everything else was wiped clean as I fell asleep.

The bright sunlight woke me up- my head killed! Ugh- how much had I drunk? School isn't an option today! I winced as I rolled over, covering my eyes with my pillow. Once the pounding had stopped, or slowed into something less painful, I sat up and held my head in my hands. I couldn't really recall much from last night, only...no- I couldn't recall anything.

I made my way downstairs after pulling my dress off and putting a pair of short and stretchy top on, to make myself a hot chocolate and I heard a knock on the door, so I went to answer it.

"Hey Sam, Jake. Come on in." I wandered back into the kitchen and went to the fridge. "You hungry?" I found the milk and began making myself a hot chocolate busily. I took a sip and turned to face the two boys, and I raised an eyebrow. Both were just in shorts.

"Little overdressed, are we?" I sarcastically commented, and Jake smirked.

"Late night?" We both shared a smile, and I nodded.

"What did I do last night? Usually it's something so stupid..." I trailed off as Jake's expression broke. "What?"

"Jake..." Sam sighed, before Jake stormed out, like before.

"What did I say?" I went around to the front door, where I saw Jake's retreating form. "Where the hell is he going?" Off into the woods he went, shaking uncontrollably. I turned to Sam, who shoved past me, knocking my drink into me. "Shit!" I dropped my mug, which spilled my drink all onto the floor, and flung the shards of clay into multiple directions. "What the fuck?"

Sam carried on running for Jake, not realizing what had happened.

"Sam! Jake!"

But it was too late, they had both disappeared into the forest. I rang Emily immediately.

"Hello?" Her voice was rough, and I felt bad for waking her up.

"Emily, something bad has happened."

"What?" She expressed her concern, and I hoped she could answer this for me.

"What did I do last night?"

"What? Er, I don't know. I can't remember. Why?"

Dang. "I've upset Jake, somehow."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Give Kim a call, ok?"

"Sure, thanks." I hung up and went next to Kim.

"Hey Brooke, I'm kind of, busy. What's wrong?" Kim giggled, and I tried to to think about what she was doing right now.

"Hey, do you know what I did last night?" Kim could know.

She laughed. "You kissed Jake. Actually, you were basically all over each other. Period. Why?"

I swore under my breath. "Er, no reason. S'laters."

"Brooke?"

I hung up and waited for Emily to arrive. She came eventually, and I gave her a pitiful look. "What happened?"

"I _kissed Jake_!" I banged my head on the counter, and Emily stepped over the mess on the floor. "And then they came over and my big mouth said 'oh, what happened last night- because I usually do something incredibly stupid that I don't really intend to do'!"

Emily sat on the chair. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff." I turned around to face her properly and her mouth dropped open. "What happened to your shirt!"

I looked down, and saw my stained top. I lifted up my shirt, and I winced. It was red, and sore. Emily gasped.

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing-"

"-Was it Jake?"

"No-"

"-Sam! I can't believe him!" She got something from the fridge and placed it on my burn, and I reacted to the difference in temperature.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

I waited for a few moments before speaking again. "Have I screwed up?"

"...just a little. I couldn't remember last night either, so he can hardly blame you."

"...And he likes me?"

"Yes. A lot." She sighed and took the bag of cold vegetables off my stomach. "It's difficult to explain...but you should be open minded about things. Things you don't like, don't believe in... they can exist."

"What?"

"All I'm trying to say-" She handed me the bag. "- is that Jake likes you, and you should talk to him. You do like him, right?"

"After such a short amount of time, yes. Why is that so difficult for me to believe?"

She shrugged, and went to the door to help clear it up. She tutted. "Sam's going to be afraid..."

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No. You didn't know." My heart thudded, and I blinked back the tears. My chest hurt. I wanted to see Jake and make sure he would forgive me... I slid down the wall and broke down into tears.

"Why is it always so screwed up? It's not normal!" It's always my fault...

Emily sat down next to me and gave her a hug. "Look- I'm going to call the boys and have this sorted out." I let her, because I didn't feel like objecting.

"Samuel Uley, get your butt over here, and bring Jake too. Now." She was stern, and even I was afraid of her then. But then I remembered she was on my side, so all was forgiven.

They took their time, and only Sam arrived. I didn't know where Jake was. I had calmed down by then, and still held the cold bag to my stomach. I stood up.

"Emily?"

Emily went up to him. "If I could slap you..." She threatened, then raised her voice. "And you, Jake. Get over here." I saw Jake slowly walk in, body tensed. He was wearing a different pair of cut offs. I stared at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. He was so beautiful, and yet so adorable.

"Jake- I-" I stuttered. I had no idea what to say. Jake's eyes turned to meet mine, and they softened instantly at my sad, deflated ones. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I couldn't remember. But kissing you would never be a stupid thing..." I sighed and looked away as I trailed off. My confidence seemed to grow and I looked back at the two guys. "Sam! You completely knocked me over when you came _barging_ past! Look at this!" I lifted up the front of my shirt to show the burn. "Idiot! It hurts like hell!" Sam gave me a guilty look and then I turned my force onto Jake. "And you- you don't start walking out when you don't get your way! It's pathetic- control your anger! You made me feel terrible about myself even when I hadn't done anything wrong! I may have forgotten but you can't hold that against me!" I began to fume and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Brooke..."

"Go away." I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut, hoping they'll cringe. I pulled my soaked shirt off, threw it in the wash basket, and threw myself onto the bed. I squeezed my pillow and sighed. "Reminds me of my ex." I mumbled.

"What part?" Jake's voice echoed in my room as he opened the door. So this time he wouldn't storm out.

"The painful part." I sniffed, and shivered as Jake's warm hand touched my cool back, stroking my back. I relaxed and turned around so I faced him, and his hand slid to my stomach. He frowned at the burn and kneeled down in front of me.

"I'm sorry." instantly I knew I could, and would forgive him. I felt the pull, and lifted my hand to touch his cheek. He leaned into my hand, as if it were soothing, and shut his eyes tight.

"I haven't known you that long, and yet you've already seen my bra. What a slut I am." He smirked at the first bit, and then frowned at the second. I groaned. "Chillax, Jake." I sat up and swung my leg over, so he was in between my legs. "Let go. Let loose." I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him to me. I missed him.

He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. He was so warm, physically, it was abnormal. As we came up for breath, Jake whispered the words I want to hear.

"Brooke...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

He smirked and caught my lips again.

We spent the rest of the morning in each others arms, cuddled up in my bed. We didn't do much, just small talk and kissing. Emily and Sam must have left a while ago. I must have drifted off in somewhere, because I awoke, and Jake was sleeping too, after an exhausting turn of events. His arm was wrapped around my waist protectively, and I rested my head on the crook of his neck as I watched his eyes flutter as he dreamt.

It was a Saturday, which meant that I would need to work on that project between me, Jared and Paul. If I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Jake, I would have to hurry. Jake drove me there, and I could tell he was secretly not wanting me to go. Okay, maybe he was a bit more vocal about it.

"Rookie." He pleaded his new nickname for me, with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll only be a few hours, Jake." I gave him a small peck on the lips, which turned into something lasting about 10 minutes, before I pulled myself away, and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded, deflated, before I got out of the car and headed for Paul's front door, knocking before I let myself in.

"Paul? Jared?"

"Up here!" They called from somewhere upstairs, so I shut the door behind me, and followed the music. I found what must have been Paul's room, due to the guitar, the posters, and the eerie 'guy' feel to it. Both boys were on bean bags, playing on their Xbox, and both were quiet intense. This is what technology does to the people of today, I'm guessing. "Hey Brooke. You and Jake sex it up this morning or what?" I collapsed onto a spare beanbag and groaned, how did they know about us already?

"What?"

"Did you two fuck?"

"No we didn't, so shut up."

"But you two are dating."

I looked down, smirking. "Uhuh."

"Congrats."

I looked up at them. "Thanks."

"How long do you think it'll be before you'll fuck him?"

"Hey! Shut up otherwise I'm leaving right now!" They were pissing me off completely. "And for your information, not for a while."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to rush into things." They continued to play their game, and I sighed. "Are we going to be doing anything today?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously, and I rolled my eyes.

"What about now?"

Paul smirked. "Wanting to see you Jakey Wakey already?"

"Shut up." That was always my defense mechanism words, but I actually did want to see Jake again. I sent him a text.

_I miss you :'( XXX_

A reply came within moments.

_I can always kidnap you ;) :( xxx_

The idea seemed much more pleasant than spending the day working...

_OK then, but hurry, before these two boys rape me :') xxx_

I was just about to send before my phone was snatched from my hands, and I proud Jared laughed when he read the text.

"No texting, while we work, Missy." I saw the game was on pause, and Paul had gotten A4 pieces of plain paper and the revision book out. "And are you sure you'll be the one to be raped?"

"Of course. I am 2 against one. And I wouldn't rape you."

"Of course you wouldn't. Because we aren't hunks of hotness." He shook his head and landed on his beanbag. "So, where do we start?" By the next hour, we had written notes, made a huge mind map, and had papers scattered everywhere. At one point we may have had a paper ball fight. When we got bored, I challenged them a game to Mario Karts and completely wiped the floor with them!

"Neeee!" I squealed as I turned a corner. Jared laughed loudly and jumped as he crashed.

"Shit! Come on, come on..." I beamed as I bounced on the mushrooms and Paul whistled.

"Brooke you're really good at this."

"I know, right? I told you so."

"Jake's a lucky guy." Paul replied, and I burst out laughing.

"Just because I can beat you all in Mario Karts?"

"Exactly. And you understand! Kim hates Mario Karts, or game consoles in general!" he complained, dodging a attack and leaned forward in determination.

"I've always been different..." I mumbled incoherently, and Jared nodded.

"We all are, you know?"

"What?"

"Er...never mind."

"What do you mean, 'different'?" I frowned. They seemed as normal as you can get... Paul muttered something under his breath and paused the game, disappearing out of the room. I gave Jared a look.

"What is he doing? Resume?" He nodded, smirking, and we continued playing the game. Paul didn't arrive under ages later, and he was with Sam and...Jake. Jake smiled at me and sat down next to my beanbag, kissing my lips softly.

"Brooke- we need to...or..." He looked to the boys. "What did you do? One to one?"

Sam replied. "We'll be here."

Jake nodded, then turned his head back to me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He got up and held his hot hand out to me, and pulled me up and walked me to the dining room downstairs. He sat me down and sat next to me, holding my hands together, enveloped between both of his.

"I haven't been truly honest with you..." Oh crap. "Look...please be open minded about this...I wouldn't tell you unless you meant something to me..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it, Jake?" I concentrated on the emotions flickering on his eyes, but I couldn't understand with my head echoing every noise in the room. It was silent for a minute, the creaks of the floorboards being the only noise, as well as the patter of rain on the windows. He looked away for a moment, and then directed his gaze back to be.

"I'm not normal, Brooke. I-...hm...I-...I _was_ normal. Until I turned 15...Have you heard the Quileute Legends?"

"No. I have only been here a week and a bit."

"Brooke...basically, the legends say our bloodlines are...in better words...oh shit..." He was getting flustered, and he blinked. "Okay. Brooke. I'm a shape shifter." His eyes were intense and he was leaning towards me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I smirked, leaning backward. He nodded.

"Come outside, I'll show you." He pulled me up and I numbly followed him, confused to the brink of my brain. "I'll explain everything. Please don't run." He made me stop at the porch door and took a few paces backward so he was under the rain.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, squinting, and then my jaw dropped and my eyes went huge as he exploded out of his skin. Literally. I wasn't sure what was in his place, but it wasn't Jake anymore. It...it was a gigantic russet brown wolf! I stumbled backwards as I made a run for it.

"PAULL! JAREDD! SAAAMM!" I screamed and ran up the stairs hurriedly. I heard my name being called from behind me but I dare not look back. Sam came out of Paul's room and grabbed my arms, holding me in place as I struggled under his grip. "Did you see that thing! What the fuck is it?"

"Brooke calm down." I heard stomping up the stairs and he forced me to turn to see Jake, who had his hands covering his...parts. I didn't want to know. Jared threw him some bottoms and Jake gave him a grateful look before disappearing downstairs, behind the corner. I gave them both a panicked expression, before Jake came back.

"Look, Rook, I know it's weird right now, but I can explain."

I nodded, "go ahead." I was dizzy with confusion and my adrenaline was sky high. My heart pounded heavily in my chest and I knew if I didn't sit down right now..."Woah, woah, wo..." Sam leaned backwards to rest me on the ground, and Jake fell to his knees, leaning above my head.

"She's just in shock..." I heard before my mind closed off.

My head swayed as I took in the bright lights, and my eyes fluttered.

"Is she okay, Sam?" Jake's panicked voice came to my senses, and my eyes started to drift again. "Sam?"

"Just shut up for a second!" Paul yelled and suddenly what felt like a whole bucket of water came shooting into my face, and I shot up, spluttering.

"Paul!" More than one voice yelled, and I used this moment of their distraction to jump up and run down the stairs, out of the door, and I jumped onto Jake's motorbike and kicked it into jump start. As much as I hated motorbikes, I figured I could drive it. I knew the basics, which Jake pointed out to me before. I didn't look behind me as I sped off shakily, and I turned the corner, heading straight for the place that I called home. I couldn't trust anyone. They were in on this craziness. Once I got home I immediately called my Dad.

"Brooke? I'm at work..."

"...Dad? Can I stay with Mom for a bit? I won't be long...I just miss her." Mom had to stay behind as she couldn't lose her job over at Chicago.

"What about school? Did you want me to take you to the airport?"

"No, I'll get a taxi." I stated and thanked him. "Love you."

I quickly called a taxi and shoved a lot of my stuff in a bag, and grabbed some extra cash and cell. I knew I didn't have much time. I would have to be clever. So I sent an 'accidental' text to Jake.

_Kim, can I come over? I'm like...just on the side of the road a few from yours. x_

I took a deep breath and waited for him to take the bait. The taxi wasn't coming from near- from Port Angeles, which was close to 10 or more minutes away. It had only been 10 minutes, but it could be the amount of time Jake finds out he's been tricked. Soon, the taxi beeped, and I checked my cell, money and luggage. I had the spare keys. I waved to the taxi man and opened the door, before I heard my name being yelled at the top of someone's lungs. I turned around unexpectedly to see Jake running down my long road at top speed, face scrunched up in determination.

"Brooke!"

I bit my lip and climbed into the taxi. "Go!" I turned around as I saw Sam and Paul bursting from the trees behind Jake. Jake was panting and spluttering as he slowed down, gasping and holding himself up by his knees. I turned around as I found my cell, texting Jake a message.

_I'm so sorry._

I didn't receive a reply, so I told the taxi to head to the airport. I looked to the trees, and I swear I saw something behind the trees, just a flicker. Maybe an eye. Maybe a wolf. I don't believe anything is impossible any more. This was confirmed by the aching howl that made me think. That was the reply to my text.

The flight was long, costly, and so was the drive back to my home. I wasn't sure how long I would stay, but right now, all I wanted to do was avoid a certain area. I walked into my old house, a house with so many memories, and wish I had never left. My Mom was extremely pleased- it hadn't been long, but I could tell she missed me so much.

"How long are you staying here?" She had asked, and all I did was shrug.

"Not long enough to go back to school." La Push wasn't the only school I wanted to ignore.

Over the next week I ignored all texts and phone calls from La Push and my Chicago crew, and sneaked out to find a pub or club where I danced and drank away my troubles. I wanted to remove that image of Jake tearing out of his person suit and into something that never crossed my mind that should exist. Soon my Mom got worried about me, and I understood when she sent me back home, but I refused to go back to the school. Dad had to transfer me to the opposite school, Forks High. None of them knew what it was about La Push, but when I got home, I didn't contact anyone. I didn't want to remember. It was unnatural. Crazy. Madness. Jake literally..._burst_ out of his cut off jeans and within a second, was the only, and hopefully last wolf I will ever see. The thing was three times the size of a normal wolf, and...it was Jake. How normal is that?

Am I mad? Mental? That _did _happen, right? It wasn't a figure of my imagination?

The days passed, and soon I was in a completely different school. I sat in my car in a parking space, and flicked through the missed calls. Ignored texts. All saying something the same.

_Come back. Let us explain. Please Brooke._

Us. I knew if I had made the choice to go to Kim's, or Emily's, I'd be running into a trap. About 90% of the missed calls were from Jake, the most recent being the day I got back, and he had sent me a text.

_Please let me explain Rookie :'( It's all I ask of you._

Even though Jake was trying to guilt trip me into talking to him, Sam had sent me a text, that was more formal than anything.

_I know you're upset and shocked, but this is our secret, which you cannot share, no matter what. Promise me this?_

I ignored it, but I knew nobody would believe me, even if I tried. I wasn't sure if it was something I could used to, knowing that something like this...existed. I hadn't been in town for long, and I feel as it was just forced on me. All I had expected that day was to work on Bio, then go to Jakes and have a make out session with him. It's not much to ask for, but I got far from that. Today, I wore the same shirt I had worn the day I left La Push. It smelt like him still. I would miss him, but that...I can't handle.

I huffed as I climbed out the car to head to the reception.

"Brooklyn Gates?" I stepped forward for the papers the reception had. My first class was English, so I found my locker before going to class. I didn't look to the class this time as I went to the teacher and handed him my slip. I found an empty space around the middle and got my books out, ignoring the rest of the class as they observed the 'new girl'.

"This is the second new girl we've had in our year!" One girl complained, and I turned my head in her direction. Some girl with a tan complexion, with light brown hair, looking at me.

"Shut up Jess. You do realise you're _talking _to that other 'new girl'" Another girl, pale, with dark brown hair, glared at Jess and gave me an apologetic glance. The teacher began the lesson, and when we were meant to answer from the books, the girl with the dark hair turned to me again.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

I nodded. "Brooke." She bit her lip and glanced around the room.

"So...er, do you want to sit with me for lunch?" Jess rolled her eyes and sat forward, facing the board, before writing in her book.

"You know, I don't thing they'll be very welcoming..."

"Shut up Jess." Bella muttered, before looking at me expectantly. "You don't have to, it's just that when I got here, it was nice to not sit by myself on the first day." She said the latter part as if there had been times, where she'd sat alone.

I nodded. "Sure." The teacher cleared his throat, knocking me out of my reverie and began reading out the answers. I didn't have a chance to speak to her again, until the end of the lesson.

"I'll wave you over, OK?" She disappeared down the hall after pointing me in the direction of Government, something I hadn't been willing to take here. I fiddled with the sleeves of my shirt, before going into the class and taking a seat at the back. I was sat next to a guy with large muscles, who was sitting next to a guy with copper hair. The other side of me was an empty seat.

"Hey new girl!" The bulky guy waved at me, and then frowned slightly. I shyly waved back, smiling tightly, before looking back to the front of class. "Edward..." My ears could detect a faint noise, but I couldn't hear anything too clear. "...smell...dog..." I wasn't sure if it was just me, so I glanced in their direction, and they looked pretty casual, so I concentrated back on the class. I couldn't wait for the lesson to finish, and even more the end of the school day, so I could go home and wallow in self pity. I missed my friends, without the drama. I hated drama with a passion. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out. Jake.

_Why are you not at school?_

I shook my head, deleting the message and shoving it in my pocket again. I didn't want to think of him. I heard a small growl, and turned my head to the bronze head. His eyes were narrowed, and the bulky one gave him a little nudge. They were both so pale- it was as if they were drained of colour. I looked down at what notes were already there and read them through to distract myself.

I went through the familiar school day, only in a completely different scene, and soon it was lunch time. I couldn't see Bella anywhere, so I took a seat on an empty table and began fiddling with my food. She was right, it didn't feel brilliant. Out of nowhere, Bella came down to sit next to me a few minutes into lunch.

"Hey Brooke. Do you want to join us?" She seemed determined, and I nodded.

"okay." I got up and followed her to a table. I stopped before I sat down. She was with the pale faced group. I had seen them around school today, but never had talked to them.

"Guys, this is Brooke. Brooke- this is Rose, Al, Em, Jazz and Edward." I sat down awkwardly with my tray and smiled at them. They didn't share the same expression.

"Look- I don't want to intrude, if you don't want me here-"

"-Who sent you?" The blond, called Rose spat. I jumped backward slightly.

"What?"

"How do you know those _dogs_?"

Bella sighed. "Rose! Okay, I let you get me involved, but be gentle!"

"What's going on?"

Bella turned to me. "I'm sorry. I do want to get to know you, but once Edward knew who you were, he...well...he didn't know until after I had invited you anyway."

"Who I am?"

"You're one of them." Jazz stated, arms folded, and Alice put her hand on his shoulder. "We can smell it."

"Well can you also smell fear? Because I don't have any. What are you on about?"

"She does know, but hasn't for long." Edward said smoothly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"How do you know Jacob black?" I winced as his name was spoken, and bit my lip.

Bella's eyes widened. "You know Jake? How is he?"

"He-...he's..." I visibly shuddered. "It's not my secret to share."

Bella scoffed. "Oh, we know what he is. How is he, though?"

I gave her a look. "You _know_? Oh my God! I never thought something like that existed at all!" I spoke random lines until Bella covered my mouth.

"Brooke. Calm down. How is he?" Images of when I last saw him, running for me as I drove away crossed my mind, and then they were gone.

"She doesn't know. She hasn't seen him in a week, and the last time she did see him, he was pretty heartbroken. Now we know why." Edward said, and I frowned at him, moving Bella hand away.

"What are you? It's as if you just read my mind there and then! What do you know that I don't?"

"She going to find out anyway." Emmett reasoned, and I narrowed my eyes. It's not like I haven't heard _that_ before.

"Relax, Brooke. We are the better half to be mixing with." Edward wrapped an arm around Bella, and I bit my lip. I wasn't sure who was who now. "You know what the La Push group are, and we are their...opposite side, shall we say."

"Edward." Bella gave him a look, then turned to me. "The Cullens are...wait- did you want to know? You've already been exposed, and it took me a while to figure it out anyway..."

"I think she knows anyway." Edward muttered. I think I did. When I was in Chicago, I had been researching on the internet about La Push, and they mentioned about their common enemy, multiple times. The cold ones.

Edward nodded. "Yes, she knows."

"You're the cold ones?" Somehow, this was easier to take in. Maybe if Jake had eased the idea in a little, it would be so traumatic. Edward smirked and nodded, then it disappeared as I remembered the transformation. "Edward. You can read minds." He nodded. "Is that normal?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Us vampires sometimes have...gifts. I can read minds, Alice read's the future, Jazz reads emotions."

"So that's 'sometimes'? It's over half of you."

"We don't choose who gets what."

"So why did you tell me all of this?"

Jazz leaned forward. "We want to know what's going on with the La Push tribe. We need you to talk with them, like a spy."

"I don't think that's a good idea any more. It's too dangerous."

"This is the only way."

"We'll have to find another." Edward argued. I was stunned to silence.

"Brooke?"

"I...why do you need it? What do you need?"

"We just need to know the...gossip. The scoop within the tribe."

"Jazz-"

"-what?"

"She's Jacob's imprint." That word seemed familiar to me, but I wasn't sure where from. Bella's eyes went wide and she looked me over.

"No wonder why Jake told you about it. He wasn't technically _allowed_ to tell me, even if I already knew about vampires."

"what is an 'imprint'?"

Bella answered me. "it's basically like fate. Like soul mates, but stronger, was all he said."

"So I'm _meant_ to be with him?" I gasped. Unbelievable. Now _magic_ is trying to fix me up.

Edward nodded. "I've read his mind, when he thought of his other pack members. when they found their imprints. Something like, the best days of their lives are with their imprint- no pressure or anything. He wished Bella to be his." He was angry. Bella was obviously his only. That was acceptable. "You don't like the idea of fate?"

"No, I don't." My eyes narrowed. Jake was so stubborn, letting my fall in love with him, pretending it was all him. But _no. _Fate also played a huge part in this. Fate was a figure of imagination. A theory.

"So you love him?"

"No-"

"-You thought it."

I stopped. Shit. I held my head in my hands and whined. "Oh God. Stop it, Fate! Stupid thing!"

"I know, mutts are so stupid." Rose had a smile on her lips, but it didn't help my mood. I needed some fresh air. I hope I won't faint again.

Edward tried to hide a burst of laughter. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I bet you would have had a shock if your boyfriend burst out his skin into a monster right before your very eyes." I looked down, feeling down. I missed my boyfriend. I wasn't even sure what I wanted now. He of course would welcome me with open arms, but could I go back to him? I wasn't sure I could after I'd seen that...

Edward shook his head. "We can't send her back. She can't face him."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Rose complained, shooting me a dirty look.

"Rose, stop that." Edward muttered, and Rose shot back.

"The mutts-"

"-I know. We don't know what they're next step is, but we'll have to find another way."

"What steps?" I wondered out loud. Edward turned to face me, pain crossing his features.

"Bella wants to become...one of us. And it is completely against the treaty between us and the wolves. They won't allow it, but Bella won't back down either. We think they'll attack." Bella leaned on his shoulder and Rose huffed.

"She obviously doesn't know what she's giving up, but family support family. We're willing to fight for each other."

"And you need my help for...?"

"We need to have time to prepare, if they do plan an attack."

"You know I don't have full excess to that stuff." I bit my lip.

"...Brooke's right. Jake told me about the mind conversations-"

"-Mind conversations?" What on earth were they? Like a lot of Edward's?

"-Yeah. They may leave Brooke out of it completely, seeing as her reaction wasn't the one they expected, with the fact she's moved schools."

"I can try." I bit my lip.

"No you don't-"

"-if she wants to do it, then let her." Rose interrupted Edward, and he looked to me.

"It'll be difficult. If I'm his _imprint_, I...wait, is it wrong to betray him like this?" Did I know what I was getting myself into?

"This is why you shouldn't do it. Plus, if the fact he is genetically the alpha, then this imprint thing may be stronger than what anyone else has imagined. And you may accidentally blow your cover, and ruin you're thing with Jacob."

I hadn't realised that lunch had ended, and we were the only ones in the lunch hall. I didn't care. I was worried. What if I did ruin this 'thing' with Jake? I hadn't known him long, and yet my mind had already admitted I was in love with him. Did he love me? Or was this fate business screwing with our heads? When had my life turned into magical fantasy? Vampires? Werewolves? What next? Fairies? Unicorns? I may be going crazy. Maybe this is all in my head, and really I'm in a white padded room in a mental unit. the more I tried to control my thoughts around Edward, the more I let slip through, which was incredibly irritating. Was he as annoying to everyone else, just because of his power?

"Sometimes." Edward agreed.

"sorry. I can't control them." I muttered, looking down to my food.

"So...are you in?" Emmett asked, eyebrows furrowed as I glanced at him.

"sure. But all I'm doing is letting you know if they tell me if they plan on attacking. If he finds out, can you all say something like...you threatened me within the brink of my being? Or something?" Jazz, Em and Bella smirked.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review!

* * *

><p>It seemed simple enough- just give them some preparing time. I walked to the parking lot with Edward and Bella after Biology.<p>

"So, are you going to fight them?" As much as I couldn't admit it, I didn't want them to get hurt.

"Of course not. We aren't like normal vampires. We don't drink human blood." Blood. That never occurred to me. they seemed just like normal people. Edward smirked and shook his head. "You're just like Bella."

Bella looked up, curiousity kicking in. "Huh?"

"About the blood. She's not afraid."

"oh. Yeah."

"So what are you going to do if they do plan to attack?" I was worried for the La Push people. What if they attacked without me knowing?

"We didn't ever plan on hurting them, that's why we had the treaty. To be able to live in peace. If they plan on attacking, we will move. With Bella." He stared at her, face thoughtful. "We'd never leave her..."

"Can you promise you won't hurt them?"

"Well, worse comes to worse...they heal easily, the wolves. It's not the first time."

"What?" My voice raised an octave.

"Just last year. It's a long story, but Jacob was hurt, and my father helped him. He healed so quickly." He sounded amazed, and shook his head. Bella noticeably jumped as her pocket vibrated, and she pulled out her phone.

"You know what? Do you want me to see what Jake really thinks of you, Brooke?"

"why?"

"I just got a text from him, asking if I'd seen you here. What shall I say?"

"Ignore him."

Bella laughed. "Brooke, we need to get you back in. Be as genuine as possible. Edward, I'm going to see him tonight."

Edward groaned. "Bella..."

"I'm going to see him." She repeated, and my lips formed a half smile. "That way I can spend time with my best friend again, before..." She looked down, then shook her head, snapping her back into reality. "And I can also find some stuff out for myself."

"This is why we have Brooke! I don't want you to get hurt."

"I _should_ be offended..." I said jokingly and they both laughed. "So what is this imprint thing? How strong is it? I never felt much to him, besides the boyfriend girlfriend thing..." Did I?

"That pull you felt, that was probably it, but because you're so...um...unwilling? To let fate get a hold of you, you probably tried to ignore the pull." Edward frowned. "Your very strong minded."

"It's not always been my best friend..."

Bella.

Straight after Brooke went into her car and went home, Edward took me to the treaty line, where I had text Jake to meet me. I hadn't seen him since...for a while, and I wanted to know that he was OK. Edward's usual driving still drove me insane, and I doubt as a vampire I would have the same tendency. Jake's motorbike was already there, and he crossed his arms as we slowed down.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear as we stopped in the car. "Don't do anything stupid." His lips were then on mine quickly, and when we broke apart I nodded, then got out of the car. I smiled at Jake as I made my way over to him, and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I mumbled against his chest, and he pulled away, smiling tightly.

"How are you?" He changed topic and got onto his motorbike.

"Uh, I'm good." I said and climbed onto the motorbike behind him, before he sped off. We reached his house, and we went to his garage, where our friendship had blossomed in the first place.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked, and gave him a wary glance.

"I've been better." His replied, looking at his tools. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah. Who is she?"

"Was she there?" he ignored me.

"Jake." I was stubborn for an answer from him. You didn't need Edward to know what he was thinking. His face broke, and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"She's my imprint, Bella, okay? Please- was she at Forks High?" his voice broke and he blinked, before I nodded, and a tear slipped from his eye. "She hates me."

"No. She's just...scared. So I'm guessing you told her about the werewolf thing."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Well I didn't exactly tell her..."

I pretended to be shocked. "You _showed_ her? What were you thinking? If someone just told you to stand here and watch as I turned into a ferocious animal, what would you do?" Jake winced and shook his head.

"I thought she'd be okay with it."

"Well obviously not. She naturally freaked out. Did Sam tell you to do what you did?"

"No..."

"It wasn't your best idea." I sat down and turned to face him. "Do you love her?"

He coughed and his lips turned up. "I think I do. I haven't known her long, but the times that I have, I feel...uplifted. I wish I could read her mind. I wonder if she'll be more open minded if I tell her about the imprint thing..."

"Maybe you should get Sam's thoughts on it first."

He nodded. "I thought this would be easy, natural, and instinctive. But fate can't help us completely." He paused. "I just know that I can never look at anyone else the same way..." He looked up at me. "And she's avoiding me, and everyone else. I'm so stupid. Can you help me? Talk to her at school, or something? Convince her to at least give me a chance, or come back to La Push altogether. It's so hard to not go to her house and do it myself."

I nodded. "I'll try. But you owe me, okay? Big time, if I get her to talk to you."

He nodded excitedly. "Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He had no idea.

"Okay then. I'll try talk to her tomorrow. What is she like?" I couldn't help myself but to be happy for him.

"She's amazing. She's really full of life and believes in her opinions." His hands fidgeted, as if he wanted to hold her this instant. "I can't bear to be away from her. When she left town after I showed her...I threw myself into my alpha duties, thinking it'll distract me. None of the pack wanted to share a conversation with me, as they felt my pain..." He shook his head. "Thank you, Bells."

"s'Okay." I waved it off and looked at what he was making. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, this?" He gestured to the pieces of scrap on the ground. "It's a secret."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." he smirked and began working on it. We chatted a little more about how we've been, and then I decided it was time to go home.

"Thank you so much for helping out. I really appreciate it." He hugged me as Edward waited in his car. I waved Jake goodbye and climbed into the passenger seat, and gave Edward a hug. He scrunched his nose up.

"Ugh."

"Sorry." I laughed. I knew he didn't like the smell of werewolf, so I'd probably have to have a shower when I get home.

"Did you find anything out?" He asked when we were a safe distance away from the line. He probably could sense if anyone could hear him from the voices in his head.

"Of course I did. I'm a detective."

"Did he catch you out?" Edward smirked.

"No! Why would you assume that?"

"No reason." He laughed, and I joined in.

"Shall we giveBrooke a call the

n?"

"No. We don't know if they'll listen in. Let's wait until tomorrow."

"OK."

Brooke

"Are you sure?" Bella and Edward had given me the all clear, and they explained everything through lunch and Biology. "I'm bound to begin crying if he cries."

"he didn't cry _loads_." Bella soothed, smiling. "He's just so in love with you."

"But that's kind of weird..."

"Not for an imprint. I read his mind when I dropped her off. He was wondering how he could have...liked Bella, before you arrived on the scene. He was comparing his love for her and for you, and the one for you was undeniably stronger and more powerful, even though Bella's friendship with him had taken months to make, it only took weeks for you." Edward gave me an odd look.

"what?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He shook his head. "It's just amazing how the imprint connection works. Jacob is almost ...obsessed with you, and yet you don't feel the same connection, yet."

"Yet?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I assume you'll feel the same sooner or later. Maybe under the circumstances, you haven't had a chance to understand Jacob yet."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't turn into science boy again."

"Well we _are_ in Biology."

"Good one."

The school bell finally rung, and we made our way to the parking lot. I wasn't sure how I would start this. Maybe go out into La Push and accidentally bump into one of them...or something.

"Just try that. We have plenty of time." Edward said when we all crowded near his Volvo. Rose seemed to be more friendly towards me, and Jazz too. Emmett and Alice were nice from the start, which made me feel better.

"Okay, I have to bump into people today, so I'll see you laters." I saluted childishly and headed over for my car. I took a longer route, making sure I passed by any hot spots where anyone from La Push could be. I didn't look myself, so I wasn't sure, because I didn't want to seem that I was looking for them. I parked my car on the driveway and fiddled with my keys, before climbing out of the car and entering my home. I ran a hand through my hair as I opened the fridge, and I began to make another hot chocolate. I love hot chocolates so much. I hung around my kitchen, drinking my drink, and then decided now was a good time to wander around La Push. I hadn't spent much time in La Push, besides the beaches, so I thought it wouldn't be a waste of time, either. I put my cup in the sink and headed out of the house, making sure I had my keys.

The air was cool as I headed down my road. I wasn't sure where I was going, but my feet kept me moving. I walked for about fifteen minutes, before I took a seat on a rock, next to First Beach. If any of the La Push gang were anywhere, this would be it, besides their homes. Plus, Emily's wasn't too far, so...

There wasn't much on First Beach, but I could see why it was so loved. Like any other beach, but...there was something there, as if magic happened on this beach. The way the sea water crashed into the rocks and soaked the sand. It was the undeniable truth. I sighed as I breathed in the salty air, and coughed.

"Brooke?" I turned around to hear my voice, and saw Emily standing there with Sam. I hadn't heard the steps.

"Hey." I replied shakily and looked at the ground, then back at the sea.

"Get Jake." Emily told Sam quietly, even though I could hear, and when Sam turned to go, Emily came down to sit next to me.

"Why did you go?"

"How long have you known...what they could...do?"

"For quite a while now. It's something you get used to."

"I'm not so sure." I mumbled, placing my chin on my knees. "I'm still so confused. How does it work? How did they get it? Why did he tell me? Does he tell everyone? I haven't known him for long, and yet he's all over me. I have so many questions." I sighed, groaning.

"Maybe I could answer them for you." I turned around quickly, and saw Jake sanding there, with Sam behind him, and Emily got up to join Sam, and they both disappeared. It was a tense atmosphere as Jake sat down next to me, and I jumped into his arms, sobbing. I knew I'd cry.

"I don't understand!" Jake wrapped his arms around me protectively as I bawled my eyes out, and once I calmed down I didn't back off. "Care to explain, then?"

Jake didn't answer me.

"Jake?"

"You know, you really hurt me when you left." His voice was quiet, and I looked him in the eye.

"You really hurt me when you kept back a huge secret like that, and then just freaked me out when you just changed like that! It's not something you see everyday."

"Why did you transfer schools?"

"Because I knew you'd get to me. I was scared. My boyfriend was a werewolf, and all my new friends were in on it!"

"The guys and Leah are too, you know." He looked down, and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, so you all didn't tell me?" I was pissed, and he frowned.

"I couldn't. This secret mustn't get out."

"So why did you end up telling me? I've known you for a month."

"Because...because you're my imprint." He blurted it out, and I raised my eyebrow, knowing I should really become an actress.

"What's an imprint?" I leaned backwards and analysed his facial expressions. I could tell he didn't want to tell me, but he shut his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Basically...someone like me would find the one I was meant to be with forever...and I would know." He tried to word it to not sound like 'fate', but he failed miserably.

"So...fate?"

"Yes, but much stronger. Much, _much_ str-"

"-Shut up." I cut off his words, and he blinked, surprised.

"What? Brooke let me explain."

"No. Shut up, so I can kiss you." I crushed my lips with his, and he responded instantly. I didn't want to get worked up for no reason- I had already known what it was. And that's when I felt it again, the immediate pull that felt more like a force, but nothing was pushing me closer. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I shuffled closer and ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned as he licked along my bottom lip, and soon our tongues touched. When we pulled apart for air he shook his head.

"I can't understand you, Brooke. You so-"

"-dysfunctional?"

"Er...kinda. I can't keep up. So you're okay with the whole 'fate' thing?"

I shrugged. "I can't be bothered to fight it." He pulled my lips down to his again and kissed me with a force. Hmm...he was quite gorgeous. And he liked- loved- me. He was miney mine mine. Maybe I could used to that. He grinned against my lips as he picked me up quickly and began running. I squealed and hid my head in his shoulder as he made his way to wherever he was going. My legs tightened around his waist as he went at inhuman speeds, and it wasn't until he slowed down that I opened my eyes. His home?

He kicked the door open and dropped down to sit on the sofa. "Dad's not home. Thought it was too cold for you out there."

I smirked. "Why are you so hot? I mean, warm." I blushed, and he smirked.

"It's a wolf thing." He winked and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He chuckled as he gazed into my eyes. "What do you want to know?"

I adjusted myself so I came off his lap and sat next to him, tucked into his side. "How did you get the wolf thing?"

"It's genetic." This made my nerves go wild. Was he expecting...from me? "Er...what else?"

"What is there to know?"

So for the rest of the evening, he told me everything about becoming a wolf, what it was like, the extras and all sorts. I began to get drowsy and must have fallen asleep on his shoulder, as the next moment I found myself awake on Jake's chest. He was zonked out too, and I crept up, and slipped out of his house to go home. He didn't even stir.

I quickly got home, got showered and changed, and then headed for school. I was sticking it out with Forks High, even though these new people didn't seem as stable as La Push. Edward smirked as I drove up. How far can you hear my thoughts?

I parked and walked over to them. "I'm back with Jake." I smiled and Bella jumped at my presence.

"Oh hey Brooke. That's really nice."

The day passed by quickly and I got a text from Jake, to meet him. So I waited around with the vamps after school, before I waved them goodbye and headed over to Jake's in my car.

He greeted me enthusiastically. "Rookie! Why aren't you back at La Push? God, what is that smell?"

I frowned. "Er, thanks?"

"Rook...seriously...you smell like...oh no."

"What?" I let go of him and he stumbled back a little.

"Are you friends with the Cullens?" He put a hand to his forehead. "I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have told Bella..."

"What? What are you on about?" I sniggered to try...relax the atmosphere. He looked at me.

"Do you know already?" My smile disappeared.

"What? Look, Jake, seriously." I shook my head. "I came here to suck your face off, so if you don't have those plans in mind, I'm going to take off..." Jake suddenly pulled me by the waist and kissed my lips sweetly, and I pushed myself against him, thinking I had distracted him.

He pulled back, but still held onto me. "So you do know _what_ they are?" He looked at my eyes for any emotion, and I shut my eyes.

"I do. They make it sound much more delightful than your way of telling things."

"So you were just about to lie to me?" He didn't back down, and I tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

"No, I wasn't. Maybe lengthen it out a little, yes, but...I barely understand everything as it is..." I shook my head. That seemed to be what Jake wanted to hear as he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Please. Stay away from them. They're dangerous."

"how do I know for certain? You're just as weird..." He gripped me tighter and I jumped.

"Please, please don't relate me to those...bloodsuckers..." He groaned, and I gasped as he bit my neck cheekily and kissed it. He hummed into my skin, and I shut my eyes.

"I've missed you." And I really had. At Forks I felt like something was missing, but I felt, here, that that feeling was gone.

"Me too, Rook. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, where did you go when you found out what I am?" Jake traced patterns on my side as we cuddled up on his couch. I breathed in, biting my lip, with my eyes shut.

"I went to my Mom's in Chicago. She couldn't transfer with us, and I was so fed up of my old crew, I needed a new scene." I mumbled, and Jake rested his hand on my back, pulling me closer.

"What's Chicago like?"

"It's...interesting..." In fact, Chicago was pretty sick, before everything got crazy. I loved my home, my state, my city. "Tell me something about here, being a werewolf. You said you could talk to each other by the mind?" I tangled my legs with his.

"Yeah. It's a great way of communication, but it drives you insane sometimes..." He chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"Because sometimes thoughts...slip. And then everyone who had shifted knows." I felt him smile against my hair. Suddenly he froze as I heard a howl from a distance. "Shoot. Honey, I gotta go, but make yourself at home, or head over to Kim's or Emily's. they're more likely to be there, and they'll be pleased to see you again." He sat up and squeezed me into a hug, then gave me a small kiss on the lips. the second howl caught him off guard, and he pried himself from me. "L-..I won't be long- I promise." I nodded and got up with him, and he took his shirt off, throwing it on the couch. I didn't mind the view. I smirked as I ran my hands up his torso, and I pouted.

"Jake..." he growled as he gave me another heated kiss. I couldn't stay away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly.

Jake

I knew Sam would probably kill me if I didn't make it quickly, but I didn't want to leave her. She was too adorable. I groaned as I broke apart from her, and stroked her cheek before turning around and hopping out of the door. I headed straight for the forest. I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Emily.

_Give my house a call. Brooke is there. J_

I shoved it back in my pocket, and as soon as I got into the proper woods, I stopped to take off my cut of jeans. I rolled them up and tied them to the cord on my ankle, and then let the energy run through me as I transformed. The voices came instantly.

_Congrats, Jake. _Embry barked out. He was already at the meeting place.

_Thanks, mate. _I started running for the meeting point, not really going as fast as I could, as I didn't think it was urgent.

_Just get here, all of you. _I could feel the shimmer as more of us transformed.

_What's up, boss? _Seth grumbled as he began to think of the meal that would be waiting for him at home.

_Maybe now some other people will get a chance at eating now..._ Leah.

_Shut up, Leah._

_Seth-_

_Both of you stop and just hurry up. _Leah pushed into the ground with force and I skidded to a stop as I almost crashed into Sam from behind. That wasn't normal of me. I tried to pass it off as nothing and sat to his right. I was thinking of possibly taking alpha, but...

_Wait, you want alpha? _Shit.

_I don't know. _I did.

_You know, Jake, as long as you know what you're doing, and do what's best for the people, I'm happy to give it to you. _Oh God, now it was personal talk.

_I'm not so sure yet. I'll get back to you on that one._ Even though my bloodline said I was alpha, I wasn't prepared to take on that responsibility earlier...but now I have Brooke, things seem to make a lot more sense. Leah scoffed at my thought as she slowed as she got closer.

_You're so whipped. I don't like the new you._

_Shut up. So what if I am? it's completely normal._

_You aren't normal. _

_Leah, give it a rest. Once you find yours you'll feel the same way I do. _Leah was Seth's older sister, who left La Push High School last year.

_Yeah, I remember the old you. _

_Shut up! _I was getting pissed off, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Woah woah...slow down. _Sam gave me a nudge and I sat down, calmer.

_What are we all here for?_

_We have two things. One, a rearrangement of duties. Jake, you'll be doing less hours._

_Why? _A flash of images ran through his mind, and I growled.

_Ew! Sam! _everyone complained.

_What? It'll happen eventually, and the elders warned me that they need the alpha bloodline-_

_-are you expecting it to be soon? I barely know her! She's just a kid!_

_Shut up, Jake. You mustn't forget your heritage. Uley's aren't true alphas. The bloodline can't end with you._

_So you decide to bring it up now? You want me to cut down hours so I have more time with Brooke? _Actually, I wasn't so opposed to the idea, but the fact that everyone had to get involved was disgusting!

_Look, you found your imprint for a reason. I'm just, helping the process._

_Shut UP! Oh my God! My mind is burning!_

_Dude! I'm 16! Chill out! Ugh ugh ugh!_

_I didn't exactly want to tell you! The elders-_

_-I don't care about the Elders! I just want to have fun with Brooke right now! She'd totally freak if she found out she had to bear my children now! I can't do that!_

_What? Just like... you know. Go without..._

_Shit! Sam seriously I'm outta here! I'm not listening to this bullshit! _I shook my head out of the images and winced. She would so freak out!

_This won't ever get out, ok? EVER! _

_Jake, wait. There's one more thing._

_What? _I didn't plan on staying long.

_You can go after this- the rest doesn't involve you. But the Elders want to know from you when you're...planning, on anything with Brooke. You may not like it, but it doesn't matter. _

I scoffed and ran off for Emily's, to find Brooke. I could feel, and hear everyone's pity for me, and I wish Sam had told me in private! Idiot! As soon as I could, I turned back into human and put on my shorts, then ran the rest of the way. Ugh! My mood was in tatters, crushed by the feeling that mine and Brooke's relationship had anything to do with the pack. Sam took it a step too far. I squeezed my hands into fists as I tried to channel my anger. I stopped just in front of Emily's door and breathed heavily, before forcing myself to calm down and push the door open quietly. I found the girls on the conservatory, enjoying the sun without feeling the cold. Brooke beamed at me and came to greet me, jumping into my arms, and I squeezed her fragile body as she kissed me.

"Hey babe. What was the call all about?" Emily must've explained the wolf thing. I sat down and let her sit on my lap and I smirked, showing no worry.

"Nothing really. Just a few reschedules on our duties..." I trailed off, when I saw Emily's face. She _so _knew! I hate Sam right now. He doesn't know when to _shut up_! I clenched my fist and tilted my head at Emily, and she looked away and changed subject.

"We were just saying how glad Brooke is back, but why aren't you back at school? We miss you!"

Brooke shrugged, leaning into my chest.

"Come back, Rook? I don't like those _Cullens_ anywhere near you." I tightened my hold on her and she sniggered.

"You're just being overprotective. I can handle myself." She smirked and kissed my cheek. I pouted.

"If you want to see being overprotective, then maybe I can pull a few strings..." I grinned and kissed her lips quickly before she could react, and winked at her. As we chatted to the girls of the group, minus Leah, I couldn't help but wonder, what our kids _would_ look like. Shit, was this me being broody? I shook the thought away, and it wasn't long until the boys joined in, and some gave me odd looks as they joined their girlfriends or sat somewhere. Even Embry sat on the floor.

"Hey Jake." Sam said, and I muttered a reply. "Hey Brooke." I instantly pulled her closer, and Brooke smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Er, when Jake left we were discussing the fact you're at Forks High..."

"Have you decided something without me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, it's not certain yet, we wanted your call, seeing as it is to do with you." He was referring to Brooke, and i glared daggers at him.

"What do you need?"

Sam stopped and glanced at me. "We were thinking...if you would stay at Forks High and...keep a look out of the Cullens for us." I froze, and Brooke turned to me, whispering in my ear.

"Relax." She then turned to Sam, shaking her head. "Edward can read minds, it'll be impossible."

"you don't need to think about it. And it won't be too crucial. Just get close to them and tell us anything you feel is important. We want to know if they plan on changing Bella."

"Of course they want to change Bella! Bella has wanted it for a while!" I spat, furious. I didn't want Brooke anywhere near those leeches!

"Dude, cool down." Embry mentioned, and I let go of Brooke, putting my hands on the arms of the chair. She put her hand on my cheek, her cooler skin soothing, and I leaned against it, shutting my eyes.

"OK, I will. But Edward's bound to know, so there really isn't much point."

"It's still a shot. Thank you." I frowned as I realised Sam may have cut down my hours with duty so I have more time with Brooke, but bumped the hours without her again by letting her stay at Forks. I decided I wanted to spend more time alone with her so picked her up and headed outside, calling behind my back.

"See you later!" Brooke giggled as she waved and I quickly sped to my house, as I didn't get a ride.

"Will there be a day where I can ride you as a werewolf?" I could totally take that the wrong way, but I smirked.

"Maybe one day. I can't do it out in the open- not somewhere anyone else can see."

"I'm excited already!" I headed to my house, and we made a stop on the way to my bedroom to greet my Dad.

"Hey old man. You know Brooke?" Dad rolled his way out of the kitchen to meet us in the living room and he smiled at my girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." He laughed "Sorry to leave so early, but I have to be on my way...Sue's invited me for dinner."

"Cool. Have fun." I was wary, seeing as Dad was with the Elders, and probably felt the same way, so knew what I'd get up to. I shuddered as I directed Brooke to my room, a hand on the small of her back. It was slightly awkward as we got into my room, but I put a song on and crawled onto my bed, patting the spot next to me. We cuddled and kissed, no more than that. I was glad someone wasn't pushing me to having Jacob babies just yet...

We fiddled with my laptop and we were laughing because she completely messed it up.

"What have you done?" I questioned as she began pressing buttons to try fix it.

"Nothing! I swear- it just did that."

"The screen's upside down? How was it like that before?" I laughed and nudged her as she giggled.

"Don't ask me! It just...I don't know. Let's turn it off then back on again." She switched it off and shut the laptop shut, then popped it under the bed. "Let's find something else to do." She grabbed a chunk of my hair and kissed me softly. Naturally I had to deepen the kiss, and soon we were...basically dry humping. If she hadn't stopped soon, I would have given in.

"Jake, I don't want sex just yet, okay? I'm not ready."

My eyes were shut as I answered. "Sure, baby. It's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive. Now get back here." I caught her lips again, relieved to know I won't be getting any tonight...wait, should I be glad? Yes, I should.

Brooke stayed with me that night and slept in my arms. I knew if we ever did sleep together, I would have to make sure I had plenty of stock available...of condoms. And I would hide them so my psycho people won't punch holes in them. The thought made me shudder again. I wasn't ready for kids, even if I was ready for sex.

Brooke

The next morning I found myself in Jake's arms, him holding me protectively. I smiled and cuddled closer to his sleeping body, before I realised it was a school day! I pried his arms from me and scampered up, smoothing my hair down. I checked the time on his clock, and then groaned. I was so late! I have nothing to lose- I poked Jake's side to wake him up, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Jake- can you drive me to school? I need a new change of clothes first!" He rubbed his eyes and nodded, before getting ready himself, before driving me home, so I could quickly get ready. We set off to Forks High, even though I was already late, and I kissed him goodbye.

"Am I coming over again?"

He nodded. "Yep. Love you." the words came out naturally, and his eyes widened. I wasn't sure whether I was ready to say it just yet! I stood there for a moment, frozen, until I got my act together and kissed him fiercely. I wasn't sure what else to do, so I pecked his lips one more time before heading to class, late.

Lunch was eventful. Everyone wanted to know what was going on between me and Jake...actually, it was more Bella. And a bit of Alice. Rosalie didn't mind me, seeing as I wasn't choosing to become a vampire like Bella, which reminds me. Bella told me that she was engaged to Edward, and Edward literally forced me to not say anything. He had read my mind about what Sam said.

"Juts go along with it. But don't tell them anything." Simple enough.

"So you want to marry? When?"

"Before I'm 19." Bella nodded her head with interest. She had only turned 18 recently apparently, and Edward complained about the rush.

"Why not...a year at college? I'm sure you'll love it..."

Bella smirked. "Yes, like I'd give in that easily..."

Edward sighed, putting his lips to her hair, then mumbling something under his breath.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be one of you. Whether you like it or not. We've had this conversation before."

Edward registered the doubt in my thought and turned his gaze onto me. "I can promise you we won't put any harm to any of La Push or to the wolves. No consequences. When this is over, we will leave if they try anything, unless they reckon we can _still_ be peaceful. I give you my word."

"So will I never see you again?" I was quite fond of them already, and Edward smirked.

"We'll see. We feel the same." He nodded and I grinned. My smile slipped as I thought through some things. Edward heard them.

"Bella, when do you think the pack should know about the wedding?"

Bella thought it over. "Possibly _after _everyone else knows?" She winced, and Edward frowned. "Give it another week? Alice is...all aboard with inviting them..." she sighed, running her hands through her hair and leaned closer to him. I wished Sam hadn't told me to tell them anything important. I wish news like that wouldn't have to be told by me. Edward gave me a pitying look.

"Sorry Brooke, for being in the middle of it all-" I cut him off, shaking my head.

"No worries, no worries. It was just a stray thought." Nothing else was said of the matter.

The night was similar to the previous evening- the whole group chatted together, minus a few guys, cuddled up to our boyfriends and girlfriends. I usually took a shower before heading there, and with a new change of clothes, as I didn't want to point out to Jake that I was hanging around with the vampires. He could smell him, whatever scent that was. That night, I didn't sleep at Jake's, knowing my Dad would get worried. I told him that I stayed over at Emily's that night, and I might on occasion again. I didn't want to lie to him, but I felt that Jake was my secret that Dad shouldn't find out.

The weekend soon arrived, and me and Jake had gotten closer every single minute. There was always something new that I learnt about him. It was a sunny day, so we went outside and laid in his back yard, watching the clouds drift through the sky. My head was on hi stomach as I laid at an angle, using his chest as a pillow. Our hands were entwined.

"You know Jake, are you a good looking wolf?"

Jake chuckled, making my head vibrate. "If I do say so myself."

"You know, cause I only got a glimpse last time..."

"Yeah, I know. You freak." He patted my cheek as I giggled.

"Can I ask something?" I whispered, but I knew he heard it, and he hummed a response. "Does everyone get annoyed how...how we spend so much time together? And less with them?"

Jake smiled. "They're pleased. They're really...happy for us." He sounded off, and I questioned it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Plus, we still hang around with them. Just...less often."

I giggled "That was the problem. I feel like I'm stealing you away from them."

"Don't worry babe, they had the same situation with Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim...all of those who imprinted all needed some time alone." He sat up and scooped me into his arms. I shut my eyes. "We're meant to be together. They can understand that."

And for some reason, that didn't scare me. A year ago, a month ago, anytime before I had come to La Push. It sounds cliche, but if someone told me I would fall for a small town, gorgeous werewolf dude, who loved me much more, to which I wasn't sure if I could physically beat, I would have thought...

1. They were crazy.

2. They were high, drunk, or both.

3. I'm moving?

Whatever I would have thought, I wouldn't have believed them. But look where I am. Falling in love.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! Please review xoxo<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The week past by in a rush. It involved me being dropped off home by Jake before school, getting a shower and getting ready, then heading to school to meet the Cullens and Bella, then another shower and change of clothes before heading to Jake's. It was like leading a double life, but both sides knew where I was going. At Forks High, I didn't really interact with anyone but Bella or the Cullens as Edward explained, they were just as afraid of me as the Cullens. I had no idea how that worked out, but I guess I hadn't really made an effort to chat to them at all.

Alice and I had gotten close- she had been passed onto me to go crazy at, as Bella had had enough for a day. Alice had gotten all of the invitations prepared, but wasn't going to send them yet.

"Has Billy told Jake about the wedding?" Bella asked me, and I shook my head.

"Did your Dad tell him?"

Bella nodded. "He couldn't keep it to himself. He wanted someone to grumble at." She shrugged, and I looked down.

"Do you think I should tell Jake?"

Bella frowned. "Not if you don't want to. Just say we kept it from you. He shouldn't be mad at you."

"I don't want to see him upset." I bit my lip and sighed. I couldn't picture him upset with me again. Like when I had left.

"Well don't tell him. Say that we never told you."

"It's not that easy. He can tell when I lie." I remembered the other day, he said he can see on my face when I fibbed...ugh! I knew he could tell that I was afraid to tell him the 'L' word a few days ago, but that was because I was scared shitless! I completely panicked! I am so stupid...

Jazz gave me a pitiful look. I was getting a lot these days.

"We're sorry. Need a helping hand?" I nodded and relaxed. I should tell him I love him...but at the perfect time...

After school, after I got changed, I headed to Jake's, as per usual. He was in his garage when I found him, fiddling with his work.

"Hey Jake. How was school?" That was when he looked up, and I shut up. "Jake?"

"Funny thing." He shook his head. "I overheard my Dad talking to Bella's Dad...is Bella getting married to that bloodsucker?" He stood up and narrowed his eyes at me, and I gulped. "Did you know, Rookie?"

"Jake-"

"-I thought the whole purpose of having you stay at Forks High, putting yourself in danger with those _leeches_, what so we'd know their next step!" He whacked a jar off the counter and it smashed to the floor. Tears pooled in my eyes and I backed away, shaking my head.

"No. No." I whispered. He shouldn't take this out on me. I looked him in the eye. "I didn't want to give you news like that. I found out how you felt about Bella before, and...I just couldn't be the cause of any more your pain." A tear slipped down my cheek, and I shut my eyes as I turned away, heading for my car. "I'm not taking this shit." I swung open my car and began fiddling with my keys. But I couldn't see anything through my tears. I tried to go blind, and managed to fit the key in the car. I sniffled, just as the door swung back open. I tried to blink back more tears before Jake picked me up, shutting the door and carried me inside.

"I'm sorry Rookie. I just worry, it's my thing." I kept my eyes shut, not crying any more. He held me on his bed, rocking me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, pulling a face. "I just didn't want to be the bearer of bad news."

Jake soothed me. "No, I shouldn't have gotten angry. I just worry with you being around that group. It kills me to have to go to La Push without you."

I opened my eyes and bit my lip. "I love you."

Jake's smile spread widely as he caught my lip with his. "I love you too baby." We began kissing for a while, when I added.

"And I'm ready." Screw it. It was going to happen eventually.

Jake pulled back for a second. "Are you sure?"

I didn't need to think. "I'm positive." I pulled on his shoulders for him to kiss me again.

I woke up from a blissful sleep, wrapped up in Jake's warm arms, covered barely by a sheet which he called a blanket. I was warm from him, though. I wasn't sure what day it was, but I wouldn't care if I were late to school anyway. Jacob Black was mine. And he will be forever. I let my eyes shut as I listened to the beating of his heart, and my mind had flickers of the previous night...I smiled against his skin and squeezed myself closer to him. As if naturally, his arms tightened around me. Jake yawned and stretched, and then laughed lightly. I looked up at him, grinning cheekily.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning baby. Did you have a good sleep?"

I nodded, squeezing him. "of course." He put a hand to my bare back and rubbed it softly.

"I love you so much, Rookie."

"I love you too." We stayed like that for a while, maybe did a bit of...stuff...and then I found out it was a Saturday, so we spent the day in his bedroom. Simple as that, really.( A/N I don't want to get into it. Because it will burn your mind! Also because this is rated K+ and I'm not budging with the 'adult' stuff. :) )

The next day we found ourselves at Emily's. Alice never told me she had sent the invitations already, so I was surprised to see them holding out a sheet of laminated paper.

"Did you about this?" Sam growled, waving the sheet about and I flinched. Jake stood protectively in front of me.

"Leave it alone, Sam." Jake snapped. Sam lifted his arms in the air in frustration.

"What? I thought this was why she was at Forks, Jake! If not, then she can come back."

Jake sighed, then looked at me, wanting to know my decision. I shook my head, and he looked back at Sam.

"She can be wherever she wants to be."

Sam rolled his eyes. "If she wasn't your imprint...shouldn't you _want _her where it's safe? We can't protect her over there."

"I can protect myself." I narrowed my eyes.

"That's what Bella used to say, right Jake?" Sam challenged, and Jake noticeably winced. "Seth, are you going?" I looked at Seth, who looked uncomfortable.

"I am. I don't care what y'all think. I like Bella, and the Cullens." He looked down, and I squeezed Jake's hand, and Jake turned around to envelop me in his arms.

That night, I found my own personal invitation to the wedding. I smiled, knowing I'd have to find a way to drag Jake there. I knew it was tough for him, but he will have to accept Edward and Bella.

Monday was...fun. I asked why Alice forgot to tell me about the fact she had already sent the invitations out and she shrugged.

"You never asked." Typical.

"Well, if it helps, it could have been worse if you weren't there." Bella frowned.

I tried to change the topic slightly. "Thanks for the invite, by the way." I smirked, and they smiled, captured by my enthusiasm.

"No problem."

"The wedding will be at our house, there's directions on the back." Alice pointed out, and I nodded. I frowned at her expression. "Is there something wrong, Alice?" She looked up at me, then shook her head, and glanced at Edward. "Edward?"

He had the same confused expression. "Are the wolves coming here? Are they here?"

Alice shook her head. What was going on? "No. It's just..." She glanced at me. It was just me.

"What is it? What about me?" Bella had a confused face as well, studying my expression, with a small pout.

"Alice can't see your future, Brooke. It's all...blurred..."

"...Maybe it's an imprint thing?...because she is the only imprint away from her guy, I wouldn't be able to see the other pairs, since they're usually so...together. Is she leaving Forks? Has the decision been made?" Alice was struggling with her words, and she leaned into Jazz. We all felt a wave of calm.

"I don't...know."

"Could you see my future before?" I enquired, leaning forward. Alice nodded.

"Only when you weren't with Jacob. I can't see anyone around them, or with tangled futures. Say, you decided to go to Jacob's tonight, I would be able to see you until then." I nodded, understanding.

"So...why can't you see it now?"

"I don't know...we should wait. Maybe it's nothing to worry about?" Even Alice didn't look convinced. But I couldn't ask any further since the bell rung.

I found it easy to let go, and soon I was running into the arms of Jake after school.

"Hey baby! I missed you."

"Come back then."

I looked up and pecked his lips. "I like them too, and you're coming to the wedding."

"But I don't want to go!" he whined, spinning me around, then picking me up, holding me up by my ass. I leaned closer, lips almost touching, before I whispered to him.

"So I'll go alone, that's OK. I'm sure I'll be safe alone when there are going to be more vampires there...the Cullens aren't the only veggie vamps around."

Jake sighed, I knew I was winning.

"Plus, it'll be so romantic, and...hey...have you taken me on any dates? At all?" I scoffed. He was being a terrible boyfriend.

"Actually, I had made plans for tonight, if you're interested..." He smirked. "Dinner, then back here?"

I giggled. "So you'll come to the wedding?"

"Fine. But I want at least the majority of your dances."

"Deal."

The days flew by, and the Cullens grew more concerned on why my future couldn't be seen.

"Maybe it _is_ just an imprint thing." I shrugged. None of them looked convinced. "You know what? Why don't I bring one of them along, shopping or something? And you can linger around and see if you can see her future..." I rolled my eyes, obviously kidding.

"It's never happened before though!"

I fiddled with my food, put off school meals for life. It looked disgusting.

"Whatever." I got up and chucked the rest of the food, then sat back down. I must have had a sugar low, since I did have a craving for hot chocolate earlier, and I just piled on the sugar! It was good...

"I wonder how your thoughts are so...random..." Edward smirked, changing topic.

I pulled a face. "You don't have to listen if my thoughts are too awesome for you!"

Bella laughed. "I don't think Edward can handle it."

I smiled. "No, us girls gotta stick together!" I sent her a high five and we giggled.

When I got home that night, I found a text telling me to head over to Emily's since, he had to make up some time in phase, but I just fancied some sleep, so I gave Emily a call saying I wouldn't be coming. I took a shower, got changed, and climbed straight into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The sound of my alarm waking me up jerked me awake, and I groaned as I hit the snooze button for the tenth time. Geez...it won't give me a break! Shut up, shut up, shut up! It was then I realised that it was already noon...what? I couldn't be bothered, I was too exhausted, so I slept in. It was only one day...I thought as my eyes slipped closed again.

I was feeling exhilarated once I'd woken up, only a few hours later, and I got some brunch, scoffing it down. My phone had a ton of messages, I'd realised as I flicked through them.

_Brooke, where are you? Bella X_

_I still can't see you, so you have to tell us where you are... A xx_

There were a few from the rest of them, and also Jake.

_Babe, are you coming down mine? love you xx_

I looked at the clock. It was 4pm, so I should have been there by now. I tried to fix my hair, before deciding to tie it up, and I brushed my teeth and got changed. I replied to my messages and got into my car, heading for Jake's which wasn't too far away. He came out to greet me as I arrived and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, then a hug.

"Hey Rookie. Where have you been?" He tone was soft and sweet, and I smiled against his chest, which had no form of material on, I may add.

"I overslept. Big time."

Jake chuckled. "All day? So you missed school?" I nodded. "Wow. Big sleep. Guess you won't need any tonight?"

I laughed. "Nope. You've got me all night long." Jake tugged on my hair tie, and my hair blew in the wind, twisting around my neck and cheeks, as he looked into my eyes.

"Perfect." he pulled my lips to his, and I was looking forward to spending some quality time with him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

notice- its soon to be summer, so that means I'll be away ;) So if you want to be on top of when I come back and start uploading more chapters, be sure to add this, or my other stories, to your favourites or alerts. Also, i love feedback, so be sure to review! Thanks xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks seemed to go by quickly, and I wouldn't have thought my relationship with Jake could get stronger, but everyday, he proved me wrong. Dad found out eventually, since 6 hours of the day I was at Forks High, and the rest I was at Jake's or with friends. He'd wonder where I got to all the time, so Jake had thought it was right to meet him. Jake fit in the family like...er...anything fit-able. I was glad he was accepted that quickly.

It was a Saturday morning, and I was wrapped in Jake's arms as usual, chatting casually, when Jake offered to make breakfast in bed, so I relaxed alone in his bed, shutting my eyes and daydreaming. Suddenly a jolt through my stomach, a tightening feeling that made me sit up quickly, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Oh my God-" I jumped up and ran to Jake's bathroom, throwing up violently. Jake must have heard me as he scooped my hair from my face and rubbed my back supportively. I coughed, spluttering as I gripped onto the bowl of the toilet. Once I thought I would be okay to speak, I sighed.

"Sorry. Must be down with something."

"Come on, maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"Hm. Not yet. Let's see how I go for the next few hours." I spat one more before flushing and I then went to brush my teeth. Jake handed me my clothes and I put them on as I brushed. With a fresher mouth, we climbed into bed as we ate our breakfast.

"Has that happened before, Rook?" he was still pretty concerned over me, which was sweet of him.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Give it a few hours."

"You know Carlisle Cullen is a Doc."

I sighed. "Later, Jake. I'm tired." I leaned back until my head hit the pillows and shut my eyes. "I'm sure it's just a bug." I had been feeling odd for the past few days. Maybe I was just clearing my system. "Thank you for breakfast."

"No problem Rookie." he smirked and kissed me quickly on the lips. "I'll be back in a second." He picked up our tray and carried it out of the room. I cuddled closer to the pillow, and I could feel the wave of drowsiness fall over me.

I woke up to the sound of the TV and bickering. I sat up ad ran my fingers through my hair, before climbing out of bed and seeing what the commotion was about. I grinned as I saw Jake and Paul fighting over the remote control. They were practically oblivious best friends. And I frowned when I saw blood on Jake's shirt.

"Paul! Stop hitting Jake!" This caught him off guard, and Jake snatched the remote, switching it to a channel he wanted. Paul pointed at Jake.

"Why is it me that gets the blame? He started it!" I rolled my eyes, going back to the bedroom, muttering something about like children under my breath. Lately I've noticed some of them have pointless fights, which reminded me of one time when I went to a friends house in Chicago. Their older brother kept on trying to get my attention, and they had a childish fight, which definitely caught my attention, for all the wrong reasons. Once he had realised that, he went off in a strop. Pathetic. I decided to turn to the bathroom, where I looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh. I look a mess. After washing my face, I decided it was time to go back home for a shower and change of clothes. I headed for the boys again, and just as I was about to speak, I put a hand to my stomach and did a U turn, back to the bathroom. Maybe I should go to a doctor. Jake came to my assistance again, and made it clear.

"We are going to the hospital. No-"

"-Jake. Can we talk for a sec?" Paul interrupted him, and he glared at Paul, then looked caring back at me. Jake nodded, and let me brush my teeth as he went into the living room with Paul.

Jake

"Dude, I think we need to consult Sam first." Paul laid out his plan straight away, and I frowned.

"Why? It's only a hospital appointment."

Paul shook his head. "Just in case. It could be something more...natural."

I raised an eyebrow. "...Natural?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if they run tests on her, there could be some freaky stuff with her blood, seeing as she is sleeping with...you."

I was confused. "What?"

"Brooke could be pregnant. that's what I'm trying to say."

This didn't faze me. We were careful. "Or...she could have the stomach flu. She could have caught it from Forks High."

"But...if she were, and they did tests on her...it may give some _odd_ results. Because the baby would be part werewolf."

"Wasn't my blood normal until I phased for the first time?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea."

I frowned. There was doubt in my mind. It wasn't possible that she were pregnant. It couldn't, could it? It hadn't hit me, seeing as we didn't know for sure. "Maybe we should go to Carlisle." Ever since...the previous incident, I had been more convinced of Carlisle's lack of danger. If there was any good vampires out there, it would most definitely be him.

Paul didn't have time to respond, as he looked behind my back, and I turned around as well, to see a pale faced beauty step closer. She looked ill, but not pregnant. But just to be sure...

"Hey Rook. Instead of the hospital, I'll see if Carlisle can take a look at you. It's closer and I trust him more."

Brooke only nodded, pursing her lips, and I went over to give her a warm hug. Her skin was so cold against mine.

"let's go." Paul waved us off, mouthing that he'll let Sam know, and I shook my head. I didn't want to make a big deal over nothing. He nodded, before I climbed into Brooke's car, seeing as she looked so fragile, too fragile to hold on to me on a motorbike- my car was under repair - and I drove, remembering the address on the invitation. I knew it was getting closer to the wedding, and I wished there wasn't a natural reaction to turn around, away from my natural enemies. As I got closer to the house, their scent hit me, and I winced, in knowledge that it would be a lot worse inside the house, and would have been much, much worse if I had been phased. I stopped the car in front of the house, and helped Brooke out. I didn't really think much of it, just that Carlisle would take a look at her, then tell her to drink plenty of water and get a lot of rest. I politely knocked on their door, waiting for someone to come. Almost instantly, Edward himself came forward and his eyes widened. He probably saw the situation through my mind, but I was sure he was friends with Brooke, so would care.

"Come in." We followed him and I saw Bella curled up on the couch, with Alice kneeing next to the table, papers scattered everywhere, with Jazz behind her. Bella looked at me, gasping, and getting up to give me a hug. She then saw Brooke.

"Oh my- Brooke? Are you okay? You're looking a little pale..." She put a hand to her forehead, and Brooke groaned.

"I think I have the flu. Don't come close."

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle sped down the stairs and pulled Brooke out of my grasp. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. "Come to the dining room, so I can do this in private." I waved the crowd once before following the two of them down the hall. Brooke sat down and I sat next to her.

"So, what is the problem?" I felt like in a proper doctors office, and I was beginning to get head rush.

"Er...I...puked like twice this morning, and I feel all nauseated." Carlisle glanced at me, and I gave him a blank expression. He asked a few more questions, to which Brooke answered, and I was feeling more and more fearful about Paul's thought. Was she pregnant? Carlisle seemed to think the same thing.

"Take a home pregnancy test, and see how you feel. I wouldn't go to the hospital without knowing I'd be there, in case your results ask questions. Come back here if you need anything." he smiled and squeezed Brooke's hand- she was shaking. "You know my children will be here for you. They talk about you a lot." I wasn't sure how comfortable I felt after hearing that, as we headed for the door, no questions asked.

The drive home was pretty much silent, but we stopped by the store, grabbing a few things to cover the hidden pregnancy tests. We had a limited choice, but I wanted to be as discreet as I could. We were both silent as we went into my house, and I waited outside the bathroom for her, too shocked to tap my feet. I counted the beats of my heart.

About 300 beats later, she stepped through the doorway, test in her hand.

"We were so careful..." She whispered, and I knew she was. I pulled her into a hug.

"How many did you do?"

"All of them. All the same results." She pulled back. "I-" she was cut off by the sound of the wolf, and I froze. If I phased, they would know. "-I'm okay. Go. Your pack needs you." She was still so shocked. I had to be there for her.

"No. I'm staying. I don't want them to find out. No. I'm staying here."

"Honestly. This can wait. I need some time alone. But I'll be here." she pecked my lips softly and I brought her lips back for more. A second howl echoed, and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'll be as quick as I can."

She nodded, a hand on my chest. "Hurry, Jake." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Or I tried. I hiccuped a sob and I saw the tears in her eyes. "We'll discuss what to do after you're back." I stroked her cheek, before backing away.

"I'll be as quick as I can." As soon as I was out the door, I turned around and jolted for the woods. This better be important. I phased and felt the minds of my pack join me. I tried to think of something else. Brooke...football...football?

_I'm on my way. What is it?_

_I caught a scent. A foreign vampire. It isn't one of the Cullens._

I sped up my pace. Danger.

_How long ago was it?_

_A day or two. But still strong. Who was on patrol yesterday?_

_I didn't catch anything- I swear._

Sam growled. _Hurry up. We need to have more of us on patrol until we're positive the danger is gone. If anyone finds, kill. Jake- you're our strongest fighter. Patrol with Embry and Jared for the next few hours?_

I huffed. _Well I can't really do it today. _My mind flickered to Brooke, and I shoved that thought back.

Paul stepped in. _Is she okay?_

_I don't know._

_What is it? _Sam intruded, and Paul's mind said it all.

_Is she? Jake?_

_Jake, Brooke is pregnant?_ I could sense the joy in Sam's words. I growled again.

_I can't do patrol tonight. Can I go?_

Sam's mind ran through his thoughts. He was seeing who he should put instead of me. _OK. I'll replace you tonight, but tomorrow-_

I stopped running, and started heading back. _Thanks. _My mind wasn't grateful.

I got to Brooke as soon as I could, and she smiled warily at me, standing up as I came to greet her.

"We're not ready. I can't have this baby." To be fair, I had seen it coming. We were 18, and only had known each other for a short amount of time. I wasn't ready either. Earlier, my act almost cracked as I tried to be brave. If I wasn't the guy, I think hormones and fear would have made me break down. How was Brooke coping? I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her neck softly. I would be there for her.

"What are we doing then?"

She sighed. "I'll have to go to Carlisle. See if he can do it."

"You know, the pack, or more the Elders, won't be pleased." She pulled back, shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Because..." I had to tell her. "Because I'm alpha, and it's in my blood. We're killing the next generation of wolves."

A laugh escaped her lips. "How do they have control over our lives? It's not as if I don't want kids, just not yet." She was pissed, and I pouted.

"I felt the same, but I never expected it to...happen." She let me off, and sighed.

"What had we done wrong?"

"I don't know. But we have to sort it out quickly, before Sam and everyone else find out. They already know about the pregnancy."

"OK." I took her hand and ran outside. Sam would be outraged, but I didn't give a shit.

* * *

><p>apologies for the ending ;D but I wanted to give the impression that Jake would do absolutely anything for Brooke, and nothing would stop him from granting one of her wishes *heart*<p>

Please review! I may soon put my twitter account up, so you can all follow :) but i don't talk about fan fic at all on there- it's mainly full of random shizz that doesn't go through the filter in my brain when things get too crazy :P


	10. Chapter 10

I recently read a review commenting on how many "Er"s there was at the beginning of the fan fic. I guess...at the beginning, there was a lot of awkwardness between the characters, so their language would be a bit more polite and less interactive than what it is now. That is all ;)

* * *

><p>We would probably have to be quick, before anyone realises that we had disappeared. We started the car, and I reversed out, then headed for the Cullens. I wasn't sure who I had passed, but I heard Brooke swear under her breath as we passed by the store.<p>

"Billy's talking to the woman at the counter, and he's just seen us." It won't be long now until Sam figures it out. I give it...as soon as Billy wheels his way to the store's phone. This made me press on the accelerator further, and Brooke clutched onto her seat.

"Woah, I don't want to die today."

"Which type of dying?" I wouldn't let Brooke be forced into having a child, against her will. Even if I wanted the baby, which I also, am not ready for, I would give it up for Brooke. She huffed.

"Is it that a big a deal for them?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say they wanted us to spend _a lot _of time together." My eyes narrowed, and from my side view, I saw she was gaping at me. I think.

"What do you mean?"

"They cut my patrol hours so we'd..." I trailed off, shaking my head, and she was silent. "I didn't care really, I wanted to spend time with you. I just didn't expect..."

"That's disgusting." She blurted out. "I can't believe they did that. No blame on you, or anything. But-...why did they want it to be so soon? We have plenty of time to...you know..."

I shrugged. "I think the elders kind of brain washed Sam in a way. He's our age- he would understand. But he doesn't."

"Hm." was all she replied. "So are you taking up alpha, then?"

"I don't know. I originally didn't want to lead a pack...but...I think it might be time."

"I'm happy for you." She took my hand that was hanging on my side, and gave it a squeeze. Then, I totally could see being with her, imagining us growing old together, having children and loving each other. Suddenly I didn't really want to be...a shape shifter. If I let go of who this was in me, then I would be able to grow old with her. But I really couldn't cut off the alpha line. I couldn't do that. This made me think, and my foot was lighter on the pedal. Were we not thinking this through enough? Brooke sensed my unease, and rubbed my hand soothingly. She muttered to herself, not realising that my hearing what above average.

"History can't repeat itself..." She frowned, letting go of my hand. "Hm..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just..." She stopped talking, and bit on her nails.

"What? If you're not sure on what we should do...then maybe we should think things over..." I was hoping she'd say yes, but she shook her head.

"Keep driving. If we make it to the Cullen's alive, then the pack can't interfere with my...our... decision." My insides filled with joy. But I wasn't sure why. I kept on driving, and soon we were heading up to the house of horrors. Or the house of stench...ugh. I again knocked on the door, and Edward smiled as he let us in. He already knew.

"Brooke...you have to." I heard Edward even though he only quietly whispered it to Brooke. Brooke turned around and looked me in the eyes. I saw confliction and pain.

"Rookie, what's wrong?" Did she want to keep the baby? Or not?

"Jake...I haven't been completely honest with you." My heart thudded to what felt like a stop. She's been lying to me?

"So you aren't pregnant?" My voice cracked, and she looked away.

"No. I am. It's something else. I should have told you earlier, but I never thought it mattered..." I looked around, and the room seemed to have cleared. Brooke sat down, and I sat on the floor next to her.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

"Rookie..." I whispered, and she bit her lip.

"I...I lied before. I lied to the whole group. Well, mainly some of the girls but also you, and the mind thing makes it that I've lied to them all-"

"-Huh?"

"I...you weren't my first. I had actually slept with my ex. He convinced me that we were lovers and that it was right, and I didn't stop him. He avoided me ever since that night. I was scared- had I done something wrong? We used to be so close- on the nights before, we had spent a lot of time on the couch, cuddling, kissing. I thought he was the One. A decent guy who liked me. Turns out he wasn't so decent, especially since he got accepted to go to some fancy school and decided to ditch me in Chicago. It was only a week later that I began to throw up..." she choked on her words, and my mouth fell open. The fell pregnant with her ex. "I couldn't face anyone after, after I had an abortion. He made me feel, so vulnerable. He...I thought he was my soul mate. After that, I knew there was no such thing. But then you came along. And it happened again." She looked up at me. "And I let it. And where am I now? Pregnant, and vulnerable. Just like before. And I completely lied to you, and you're bound to leave me and..." She shook her head. "I should just make it easy for you." She stood up and stepped away from me. I was up in a second, and I caught her hand.

"Rookie...I'm not him. I understand, it must have been difficult for you. And since you're making announcements...so shall I. I want this baby. We may be young and confused, but we will be later on. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can, and as soon as we have a child to pass on the Alpha line, I can deny my heritage, and grow old with you. And that scares me, but that's what happens, when you love someone as much as I do." Tears pooled in both of our eyes, and I pulled her towards me. "Please. Let's keep this baby. It feels right."

"Okay. We're having a baby! God I'm scared." I let out a shaky breath and chuckled, and Edward poked his head through the door, raising his eyebrows.

"Er...I wouldn't interrupt, but the wolves are on their way..." Fuck. I turned around into a defensive position, protecting Brooke and my unborn baby.

"Keep cool, Brooke. Don't let on anything. I'm going to straighten a few things out..." I won't let them be a part of mine and Brooke's decisions. I want to make that clear. The Cullen's all filed in, minus Bella, who probably was still upstairs, and stood next to us. I appreciated it.

Only a few of the pack were running up the long drive. I saw Sam in the lead, with Jared and Paul. They were crazy, trying to stop us. I guess Sam's anger has got in the way. He growled as he headed into the cover of a few trees, before running to us as human, with shorts on. He let himself in.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jake? Were you trying to get rid of him?" he was angry, and this made me feel the same. I felt a wave of calm hit me, and I smoothed my hands out, which were shaking.

"You _cannot _and _will not _controkl mine or Brooke's decisions. Ever-"

"-this is more than just me. Your decision will be affecting the whole of La Push. If you go through with it, then-"

"-Shut up, Sam! Just because the Alpha runs in my veins, doesn't mean that you need an Alpha to lead the pack. You're the Alpha, and you aren't destined for it."

"My duties will remain until you can learn responsibility for your own mistakes."

I laughed. "So it wasn't yours, or the Elder's plan to have me knock up Brooke anyway?" What else could they have done? Found my stash of condoms and holed each one? I looked towards Edward, who sighed. Was that true? It was just an irregular thought. I didn't even hear Edward speak before I lurched for Sam, ready to attack. We crashed, and I locked my hands around Sam's wrists, shoving him backward. I heard the bone crunch just as I had felt it. Sam growled, but Paul and Jared pulled him backwards.

"I'll never give up Alpha at the way you're acting! You immature little-"

"-Sam. We didn't come for a fight."

"So we're gonna let him kill off one of our own?"

"How is my child one of _you_? He doesn't belong with you. He's nothing to your pack. My pack."

"What?"

I clenched my fists. "You're right. Ages ago, you said that if I felt ready, I would take Alpha. And here I am, taking Alpha. I'm ready to lead this pack."

It was silent for a moment, but Sam knew he could do no more. His expression said it all. I saw Embry and Quil run up the porch steps and open the glass door, both looking worried, but peaceful.

"So are you killing your child?" Sam knew his words had no affect on me, and I shook my head, flashing a grin to my girlfriend.

"Of course not." I smiled and pulled Brooke towards me, giving her a kiss. Quil and Embry jumped on top of us, pulling us to the ground, and everyone laughed. I knew Sam would be upset, but he could get lost. He wasn't my Second. Or Third. Tied would be my two best friends. Edward shook his head as I got pulled back up, and Alice smiled.

"I guess we know why Brooke has been so blurry then."

"What?" I wasn't pleased for the riddle.

"I can't see her future clearly. Well, nothing right now with you all here."

"Huh?" I still didn't understand, and I held Brooke tightly against me.

"Because she must have gotten pregnant back when her future began to fuzz, because I can'e see you, so you were kind of...in her. Technically, your child."

"Uh. Okay?" I didn't really care.

"This is really interesting. We've never had anyone form an alliance with...people as such as yourselves, never mind one being pregnant..." Oh God, science boy. Edward chuckled at Carlisle's enthusiasm.

"Can we do that another time?" Brooke giggled, and turned her eyes to Sam, who was heading outside. "Where is he going?"

"I don't care." I squeezed her closer. He didn't matter for now. He tried to force Brooke into something she wasn't entirely sure about. And seeing as it was whether to have a baby, I should be even more pissed than I am right now. Embry and Quil wrinkled there noses.

"Sorry, but can we take the fun outside? It's- ugh-" Embry stepped backwards and gave them an apologetic look.

"No worries." Emmett was holding his own nose dramatically, and Rose walked into the other room. Brooke clutched onto me, before letting go and running after Rose, into the kitchen. I ran after her, to help her through the first stage of pregnancy. She sighed once she was done, and wrapped her arms around me.

"we're really doing this?"

I smiled. "only if you want to, Rookie. You know I love you, forever and always. Time doesn't change a thing."

She sighed. "Dad won't be happy. I've only been here for a couple of months..."

"I'll be there." I reassured her, kissing her forehead, and she groaned.

"I need to brush my teeth. Stupid morning sickness." she giggled and she her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose.

"Let's go, Rook." I tugged on her hand and led her through the living room.

"When should I come back, Carlisle?" I wasn't pleased about it, but Doc did good last time, so I felt as if I could trust him. Enough, anyway.

"Well I need to set up the equipment, and _get_ the equipment. So, Wednesday?"

"Okay- see y'all then!" I waved once before opening the door, and the guys were out front, play fighting. I ignored them and went straight to the car, opening the door for Brooke, and then climbing into the front seat. We held hands as I drove, and I smirked.

"Hey, you know, we should celebrate our new step."

Brooke laughed loudly. "This is a 'step'? Big step."

"Well...I still think we should celebrate...alone..."

"...And you wonder why I got pregnant in the first place..." She muttered, rolling her eyes, and I grinned. Who would have thought I could find a girl like her? I could have just as easily imprinted on someone completely not my type. But I couldn't remember what my type was before Brooke. I had a few girlfriends before Bella, and then Brooke...wow...Brooke. She was kind, funny, smart, beautiful, athletic, sensitive...everything about her I loved. Even now, as I glanced at her from the drivers seat. Her smile was exhilarating- lighting up her whole face and touching her eyes. I could help but beam along with her. She had my sense of humor- just enough sarcasm, which I sometimes do a lot, as well as enjoying having a fun time. But then some opposites. She liked to be more upfront about things, which I have tried to keep at bay, and also tried myself. She was more self confident- if I were her entering a new school, I'd shit my pants on the first day- it was good that I didn't otherwise that would have put her off slightly. Because I had known everyone since birth, it was easy to mingle. She was also much more attractive, although she denies it, saying that she's had to ignore some stares I get from girls. Probably to the fact I'm so tall, it's hard not to notice. I'm so lucky to have someone like her. Of course, if she ever left me, it may not be too difficult to find someone else, but for me she's the only one. I noted in my head, to always spoil her, to always love her, and never make her consider leaving me. She said she loves me for who I am, and that's who I want to be around her, and then everything will be okay. Because I'm nothing without her.

* * *

><p>would love to read more reviews! Xx<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh, God. Dad will ground me for life!" Brooke complained as she sat down next to me on her couch. Her Dad would arrive soon, and we were planning on telling him. It was dark outside, and Brooke was getting jittery. It had been two weeks since we've found out about the baby, and we couldn't put it off much longer. It wouldn't be long now.

"How should we start it?" I knew her Dad, but not enough to know how he would react to good or bad news. It depended how he saw it...

"Maybe we should...just come out with it- oh shit." Her Dad's car came up the driveway, and she ducked slightly. "Help me!"

"Shh...I'm here. I'll protect you."

"No, you can't. My Dad will get angry. And he doesn't get angry a lot. He'll make us move again."

"What? I thought he transferred here." Brooke's face knew she hadn't meant to say that, and she shut her eyes.

"I lied. But I was only protecting him." her eyes opened again when the door shut, and her father came into the room.

"Hey kids. How was school?"

"Great-"

"-we need to talk to you." Brooke slapped my arm, and I gave her a look, then carried on. "It's important." Her Dad took the arm chair opposite us and leaned forward, suspicion in his eyes.

"What is it?" his voice was suspecting, too. Suddenly I felt hotter than I usually did, with nerves.

"I'm pregnant, Dad. And this time I'm keeping the baby, and I'm staying here. I love Jake, and he loves me too, and we want to keep it." I had frozen up, but Brooke saved me, as usual.

It was silent for a minute. And I squeezed Brooke's hand. Her father was calm as he spoke to me.

"Jacob, can you give us a minute?" I gave Brooke an urgent look, and she nodded once, letting go of my hand, and I stood up.

"Uh- OK...uh...I'll be outside."

She knew I'd be able to hear, but her Dad had no idea. I shut the door and almost immediately did her Dad respond to Brooke.

"We've been here, what? A couple of months, and yet you've already become knocked up again? Stupid...how the hell do you expect to cope with a kid? You're just a kid yourself! I won't allow it. You're having another abortion. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow. And that's final."

"I won't let you do it, Dad. I want this baby. I love Jake."

"You're just _kids_! You have no idea what you want, or what love is. I'll-"

"-no, Dad! I do love him! You can't force me into an abortion!"

"I will, and you will-"

"-No!"

"Brooklyn, you will have this abortion." he wasn't having it, and I wanted so badly to defend her.

"No." Her voice was upset, and I stood up from the porch step.

"Yes, otherwise you are moving to Chicago with your mother, grounded until you go to college."

"No. I don't w-want to. I'll move out."

"You don't have anywhere to go, besides Chicago. So you won't see that boy again anyway."

"No. I'm going with Jake."

"I will not al-" I heard footsteps and the door flung open, Brooke's tear streaked face crashing into my chest as she held onto me.

"He doesn't understand." She whispered. "He never does."

"Shh...let's get your belongings." I led her back inside and headed straight upstairs, and began shoving different pieces of clothes and stuff into her bag, and she did the same, but slower, upset over her argument.

"Is this it?" I asked, and she looked around, nodding. I slung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed her hand again. As we were unning down the stairs I heard a click, and stopped, looking to the living room in plain sight. Mr Gates had a loaded gun, and had it aimed at me. I put my hand up in defence.

"you don't want to do that." I warned, stepping down a step, pulling Brooke behind me protectively. He didn't move.

"Leave this house, and never speak to my daughter again, otherwise I _will _shoot."

"I'm not going anywhere, sir."

"I have excellent aim." He moved the gun slightly, and I flinched as he shot the wall next to me, the sound making Brooke jump and clutch onto my hand.

"Dad, put the gun down. Jake means no harm."

"And I assume your other boyfriend didn't either." He shook his head, and I stood still. "I was too late last time."

"What do you mean?"

"...I caught him leaving your room back home. I sent him on his way..." Brooke gasped.

"You did that? W-why?"

"because the bastard didn't deserve you, that's why. You're so naive... even your mother knew he was bad news."

"Sir, please put down the gun?" I had to get Brooke out of this madhouse.

"Just drop the bag and be on your way, alone."

"I can't do that, Sir."

"I'm not afraid to shoot." He loaded the gun again with another click, and Brooke flinched behind me.

"I'm not saying you aren't. But I would risk a bullet or two for Brooke. I mean it." I took another step, so I was at ground level, and I kept Brooke behind me at all times. "Look- Sir-"

Suddenly the door swung open with a crash, and then a bang. And then a scream. I was stunned. I looked around- Sam must have heard the first shot and come to assist me, trying to win over my affection again, since recently it had disappeared. I then looked to Brooke's father. The stunned expression, pictured onto his face as he lowered his gun, and then it slipped from his hands. And then all the images seemed to fade, as I kneeled on the floor, clutching the wound in my stomach. I only managed to hear certain words, but saw nothing, as my eyes shut.

"Let's get him to Carlisle. Brooke..." Brooke. She must be so scared. I felt my body leave the ground and the bag slipped from my shoulder, but was caught just before it fell from my fingers.

I knew the bullet would have either gone completely through, or started to heal inside me, which meant more pain attached. But I didn't think much more, besides that it was official- Brooke was moving in with me.

I wonder if Carlisle fixed me up? I wonder where Brooke was, and what happened to her Dad. I woke in my bed, alone, and I coughed. My back killed me. I heard movement outside, and the door creaked open. Brooke stuck her head through, her eyes red, and slowly made her way over to me.

"Hey." I rasped.

"Hi." she bit her lip, looking down and kneeled by my head.

"What happened?"

"Dad shot you." She looked back up, her eyes watering. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm fine." I tried to move my hand, which only twitched, but she got the message, taking my hand. I tried to squeeze it. "What happened after that?"

"Well Sam was there, and we took you to Carlisle's. You had already began to heal and...Carlisle said he got the bullet out. You've been out for a while."

"What happened to your Dad?"

"I don't know, but I don't care. I'm not going back there."

"You always have a home here. Billy will be pleased."

"Thank you, Jake. I've been so worried."

"It's no problem. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"How are you feeling?"

A bit sore, but I didn't want to state the obvious, or make her feel worse. "On the mend. I'll be fine."

"The boys were wanting to see you."

"Don't let them come in. I want to spend time with you."

"They were worried about their Alpha, Jake. I think they should get a few minutes."

"Not yet." I squeezed her hand harder, and she smirked slightly. "Talk to me. How do you feel?"

"Guilty, worried sick, upset." Each word hit me a thousand times, but I let her carry on. I was feeling better physically every minute. At least it wasn't my bones.

"Carlisle put you on a lot of medication, so you can't get up for the rest of the day."

I sighed heavily, shutting my eyes. "Okay..."

"I'm going to give you some rest. You need it." She kissed my lips softly and pulled away, but I didn't want to hurt myself, so I whispered to her.

"I love you. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too, Jake. I'll see you when you wake up." I felt my eyes start to drift once again, and soon got to heavy to fight back open.

When I woke again, the sun was streaming through my window, and I heard a howl in the distance. Oh _please_. Sam can't have reclaimed Alpha again. I stretched, shaking out the kinks in my muscles, and checked for scarring. Nothing. It was as if I had never been shot...

I sat up in bed, and yawned. I need to take a shower. I should be let off since I was technically Alpha now, and I had been recovering. I took a shower and then got a new change of clothes, then decided to explore outside of my home.

I guessed it was around noon, and pulled out my phone, calling Brooke. She wasn't at the house, and I expected she was around Emily's or something.

"Jake? When did you wake?" Naw, worrying about me.

"Just now, where are you?" I was heading over to my bike, prepared to go to Emily's already.

"Er...I'm at the Cullens." Wait, what? Carlisle may have fixed me up, but that doesn't mean I trust the others with her alone. School, there's a ton of people. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"OK? Um...I'll see you there."

"Bye Jake." I hung up and started the engine, trying to get there as fast as possible. It was closer and closer to Bella's wedding, and I knew I'd be forced into a fitting soon. That's probably why Brooke was there. From what I've heard, Alice was a bit of a fashion freak. Either way, I got there within minutes, and was bursting through their door with a vengeance. And I was right. In the middle of the living room, Alice was twisting around Brooke, measuring her arm leg, waist length, whatever length.

"I don't think you'll grow that much within three weeks..."

"Sorry Jake. Alice wouldn't put it off any longer."

"Of course." I went over to the two of them, trying to resist gagging.

"I knew Brooke wouldn't have anything formal, and I love dressing people, so..." Alice stood up straight and smiled. "OK, come back tomorrow. Love you." She gave her a hug and then Brooke came running into my arms. She smelt like vampire, but that could be fixed.

"I was so worried about you." she mumbled into my chest, and I chuckled.

"I'm a quick healer." I replied, scooping her off her feet and heading out of the door.

"Wait! Jacob!" she giggled. "You have to get measured..."

"Do I have to?"

"_Yes_!"

Maybe I could stick around a little longer...I set her on her feet and turned around to see the little vampire girl smirking.

"If you grow any more, this will not fit."

"I can't promise anything."

"In any normal scenario, I would tell the future, but I can't. So I'm...going to have to risk it. Maybe..." She began talking quickly and I didn't have the thinking power to register any of it. I was kind of getting used to the pixie vampire, until her 'sister' walked in.

Blondie groaned, "What's that _dog_ stink I smell?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, smirking at Brooke, who was sat on the sofa. "Hey Alice, when do you need us to arrive?" For the party...

"Um..." She ducked down, measuring my inner leg, and I froze, narrowing my eyes. Once she measured both legs she then moved on, probably remembering the measurements off by heart. "I need Brooke in the morning to help out, and since Edward will be away with the boys, you don't have to come in until noon."

"Okay. I'll drop you off, Rook." I nodded and held out my arm as Alice measured that. "Don't put me into something ridiculous. There is a limit on what I should wear."

"Says the one who strolls around in only cut off jeans." Brooke laughed, and I winked at her.

"You like it." I grinned, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I do, and I'm sure the other girls do too."

I groaned. "There are no other girls! Whatever, they're not for me. Only you." Alice worked away as if she wasn't even there. I ignored her as much as I could. Pretty easy, I didn't even remember Blondie was there, until she made another sarcastic comment.

"Hurry, Alice, then we can let the dog out. Hopefully it'll get run over."

"Shut up, Rose." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What she said." I muttered, not feeling a fight in me. My face perked up as something registered. "Hey Brooke- my sister's coming over from college in a few days time." She called us ages ago, so we wouldn't make any plans. "I want you to meet her."

She nodded. "Cool. Does she know about...the wolf thing?"

I shook my head. "No. We're not allowed to tell her. She won't be long, so it won't be too difficult to cover up the small things." I sighed. I wish we didn't have to keep things from family. I feel worse for Embry, whose Mom has no clue to their bloodline. Embry gets a lot of grief from her, and I wished it was easy to let people in on the sauce.

Far in the distance, I had heard another howl, and I scrunched my face up.

"Do you need to be there?" Alice wondered quietly to me, so Brooke couldn't hear. I hummed a reply, not sure which way the answer was. Maybe. Urgent? Or Sam making a fuss? It wasn't the first time. I shook my head. It could wait. It didn't sound that urgent, anyway.

Once Alice was done, I took a seat next to Brooke on the sofa, as since Carlisle was coming home soon, I wanted to thank him. Just because they were vampires, doesn't mean that I had lost my manners. With exception to a few.

"where's Bella?" I pulled Brooke's feet onto my lap, rubbing her feet. Alice crossed her legs on the floor, making notes on a sheet of paper on the coffee table.

"She's with Edward at the meadow. She's then going back home with Edward." Alice said in monotone. "Oh wait, nope, she's coming back here."

"Er...OK. How long?"

"20 minutes. Edward wants to show her something."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's not any of our business." Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose, had Esme gone shopping earlier this week for Bella?"

"Yeah." Blondie muttered, rolling a lock of hair around her finger. "She went last Wednesday."

"Well Brooke you're welcome to anything in the refrigerator. You too, Jacob."

"Actually I might cook tonight." I offered to Brooke. She was now officially living under my house, so I figured, why not? I knew what I wanted to cook already.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Alice whispered, and I frowned. What? "Your food will make her hurl." OK...I decided on something else, and Alice nodded. Weird... "Phone."

I didn't understand her, but then a second later, Brooke's phone buzzed against her pocket. SHe pulled it out and answered.

"_Hey Brooke. Where are you? Is Jake there?_" I heard Sam's voice, and I growled.

"Yes he's here." She handed the phone to me, giving me a knowing look. She didn't say we were at the Cullen's, and I smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Hey Sam." I spoke and waited for him to answer.

"How long have you been out?"

"Not too long. I wanted to check on Brooke."

"That's fine. We had a meeting earlier, about you becoming Alpha. Wasn't great that you didn't show up. We were expecting you to choose Second and Third today." I could tell he wanted to be as high up as possible, and I chewed it around in my mind for a second. Nope.

"Oh. OK. Quil and Embry can decide who should be who, unless they want to switch whenever. Done."

"Wait- don't you want to give it any more thought?" Stop asking! You had Alpha for a while, and that time is now over. I was getting impatient, but I kept my poker face up.

"Nah I'm good. I'll call a meeting later on to announce it, and arrange patrol times. Laters." I hung up on him and handed it back to Brooke. "This Alpha thing is kind of cool now I can tell Sam what to do." I wasn't too keen on the ordering part, but I knew I'd never take their free will away.

"Don't let it go to your head, sweetie." Brooke grinned and kissed me quickly. I scoffed.

"It won't go to my head, will it?" I directed the second part to the little fortune teller, and she shrugged. II shook my head. "No, it won't. Promise." I smirked at her and caught her lips with mine again, and then a throat cleared. I looked up, surprised, and saw Carlisle at the doorway. "Um...right." I pulled away from Brooke and stood up, heading over to the Doc. "I wanted to thank you, again, for your help." I couldn't really say 'for saving my life', since I can't die, but the option was still there. I warily shook his hand, and he nodded.

"It's no problem. Happy to help out."

"No seriously, I owe you. I don't know how you did it."

Carlisle laughed. "It was difficult in your case, but I made it happen."

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it." I saw a dark shadow pass the corner of my eye and I looked past Carlisle, just as I saw Edward drop Bella slowly to the ground, and they walked hand in hand over here. Pair of love birds. Wait, where's Brooke? I turned around to find her just as the pair walked through the door, and Carlisle patted my back as he passed by me, and I started walking back to Brooke.

"hey Brooke! Hey Jake! How are you both?" Bella smiled as I sat down next to my girlfriend.

"Recovering." Brooke smirked, squeezing my hand.

"From what?" Bella looked up at Edward, her smile slipping. Didn't Edward tell her?

"Oh, nothing. I just got shot and all. It's all good." I muttered sarcastically, waving it off as if it meant nothing. Bella's face fell, and Edward narrowed his eyes at me. Fine, fine... "I'm just kidding."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."

Bella gave me the eye, and then looked up at Edward, and she understood his tension. I blame Edward this time, as her jaw dropped again.

"You got _shot_? By _who_?" she stepped forward, away from Edward.

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. "It was nothing. I'm back to normal now."

"Who did it?"

"My...Dad..." Brooke mumbled, burying her face into my chest, and I wrapped an arm around her protectively. We still didn't know what happened to him.

"You told him you were pregnant." Bella said, more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Look- I'm fine now, so don't worry 'bout me." I twirled a lock of Brooke's hair around my finger. It hadn't been too long since I was 'in love' with Bella, but now she was just my best friend, and that was it. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Since I had imprinted.

Bella was silent for a minute, and then she spoke. "I'm glad you've found someone, Jake. Especially someone like Brooke. I was afraid I was...hurting you too much."

You were. "Me too." I grinned and squeezed a giggling Brooke closer to me. "You excited for your...wedding?"

"No." She admitted, smirking, and then looked back at Edward, who was frowning. "I wish I could just just...go to Vegas and not have to have the big presentation stuff." She glared at Alice, and Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Relax! Just walk down the aisle, say your vows, kiss, dance, and it'll all be over, and you can skip off to your honeymoon."

Honeymoon. What are they going to do? Play chess? I decided to voice my opinion.

Before I could, Alice stands up in a quick motion. "Uh oh."

* * *

><p>...that's it for this chapter! :D Please review? :))<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I gave Alice an odd look, before speaking. "Bella, what is the point of the honeymoon? You can't exactly do anything..."

Edward growled as Bella snapped back. "I can-"

"-Bella! I forgot that I need to have your dress fitted! Can we go and do it now?" Alice pressed, and I shot a look at her. Vampires can't _forget_ things. Bella told me they have unlimited memory.

"What, Bella?" I ignored Alice.

"I can have a honeymoon! Stay out of it." Wait...what?

"What?" I spat, standing up. "He's a vampire...B-Bella! He'll _kill _you! Crush you! Snap you like a twig!"

"Stay out of it-"

"-you're my best friend! I don't want you to die!"

Edward pushed Bella behind him, which made me look back to Brooke, who had edged away. I was scaring her. I saw Jazz in front of Alice, backing her away, and I tried to control my anger, squeezing my hands into fists and slamming my eyes shut. I breathed heavily, trying to stop the vibrations.

"I'm not going to die, Jake."

"You will. He-" I hiccuped, and then I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. I looked behind me, and saw Brooke, and all my anger melted away. I scooped her in my arms, and buried my face into her hair, breathing in the smell. Mmm...

The room was silent for a moment, and then I felt another hand on my arm. I looked up. Bella.

Her eyes were pleading. "Please. Understand. You're just as strong and fast as Edward, and yet you still are close with Brooke."

I didn't like the comparison, but I nodded, and looked up at Edward, whose face was streaked with emotion. I could tell he didn't want to hurt Bella, so I was just going to have to let go. Bella was his responsibility. I walked over to Edward and stood tall, even though I was taller than him anyway.

I whispered under my breath, so only he could hear, that I guessed- I wasn't sure how strong vampiric hearing was. "Hurt her, I hurt you, got it? I'm like her big brother, so this is the big brother talk. And I don't bluff." I turned straight back to Brooke and took her hand. "I want to show you something." I didn't say goodbye as I pulled her out of the house. I wanted to show her my wolf form. She should see before she has our baby. I smirked at her and picked her up, not intending to use normal transport.

"Where are we going?" Brooke frowned, still obviously worried about my little breakdown earlier. I don't even know what that was. One moment I was choking on soon to be tears, and the next I fought it off.

"Ever wanted to ride a wolf?" I smiled slightly and kissed her cheek, before running off into the woods, far enough that I knew I could have a moment with her without the supernatural listening in. When I figured we were far enough, I placed Brooke on the floor and sat down next to her.

"OK, if I do this, I want to be certain you won't freak out again." I smirked at her, but it pained me to have had her freak out before, to the point where she moved away for a week and then schools altogether. She shook her head.

"I won't. I didn't know what you were before."

"Just checking."

Brooke smiled at me as I stood up, and she did the same, and then her eyes widened as I began to unbutton my pants. "woah, woah...what are you doing? I thought you were turning wolf."

"I am."

"You didn't do this last time."

"Well last time it would have been weird to strip in front of the new girl."

"And explain the reason to strip?" Brooke bit her lip as the bottoms came off, and I winked at her.

"You'll see. My wolf form is too big for the clothes. It would be a waste." I rolled up my clothes and tied them to the cord on my ankle. "Careful." I took a few steps back and held eye contact with my imprint as I let the warmth flood through my body and the energy charged through me as I changed forms. I heard a gasp come from her and I looked around, my ears pricking just in case. I locked eyes with her again, and she stepped forward, hand reaching out towards me. It felt right as she smoothed her hand across my fur, and I leaned my head close to her.

"Wow. You're beautiful."

I snorted, shaking out my fur. She wrapped her arms as much as she could around my neck and squeezed, and my insides smirked. I grunted for her to climb on, and she looked up in surprise.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't respond vocally, but I sat down to make my point. She climbed onto my back and I stood back up.

Her heart beat faster as soon as i took the first step, and I chuckled. The moment was ruined when I heard another voice in my head.

_Jake! _Oh no! Seth! _Hey! _He pretended to ignore my last thought.

_Go away! Shut up! I'm kind of busy._

_Yeah...I can tell. _Seth grinned, and then I heard another few voices.

_Whats up, lovebird?_

_Head in the game, Leah. _Sam barked out in my head, and I faltered in my run, making Brooke jump up slightly, and she cleared her throat.

"Jake." She knew I could hear her, and I slowed down slightly, then stopped altogether when I felt her tug on me. She climbed off quickly then headed into the bushes, and then I heard the choke as she puked. I wanted to help her out, but I would have to go nude helping her. Screw it. I let the warmth take me again, and soon enough I was rubbing a hand on her back, holding her hair back. She spat a few times and then sighed, wiping her mouth.

"Good job I brought those toothbrush gum things...I knew it was coming." She pulled something out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth, starting to chew.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"It's just morning sickness..." She put a hand to her stomach and sniffed, so I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much, baby." I wrapped my arms tighter around her and stood there calmly. She sighed into my shoulder, her breath cool on my skin.

"I love you too. I'm just on a low right now."

"Can I make you feel better?" I smirked, stroking her hair softly.

"Can we just...go home and chill?" I heard her mumble, and I nodded.

"Sure." I would do anything for her. "Let me take you home." I backed away from her, and she smirked cheekily as I transformed, and she climbed back on, and I headed back to La Push. When we got home she went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth quickly, and then she met me on the couch to cuddle up for a movie.

"So should I go to Carlisle for all my appointments?" she whispered quietly, knowing I could hear.

"I should think so." I replied, kissing her hair. "there's no rush at all."

"I heard pregnancy hurts."

"I'll be here."

"You better be."

I chuckled dryly, squeezing her with my whole body.

The weeks flew by as the wedding arrangements flew me and Brooke back and forth. We still had school, and I had tried to convince Brooke to come back to La Push, but she was determined to stay at Forks. I told her that I'd transfer with her, but she stopped that idea before I could take it anywhere. The situation with her father was made clear when he came knocking on our door a few days after the incident. Brooke slammed the door in his face. She was staying with me.

Whenever I was away from Brooke at school, the boys teased me on how smitten I was. Truth is, I was. I had read the minds of all the others who had imprinted, and I never thought my connection with Brooke could be stronger than theirs. But I was wrong, and I was pleased. And I couldn't wait until the end of the day when I picked Brooke up from Forks High, to take her home and love her the only way I could. The only one who was allowed to love her.

As Bella and Edward's wedding got even closer, Brooke got more tense.

"What's wrong, Rookie?" we were curled together on the Cullens' couch, next to Alice and Jasper. Brooke wanted to help out with the wedding as much as she could. The bond she had with the Cullens amazed me- even Blondie had taken a liking to her, and she got on with them all exceptionally. I still felt that etching worry for her when she was around them, but I knew that feeling was out of habit.

"Nothing...I just have a bad feeling. It's probably nothing."

"About what? The baby?"

She shook her head. "No...not the baby. Just...I don't think it's the _wedding_ in general...just...I don't know...it's sounds stupid..." she looked around nervously. "What will happen after the wedding...I don't know what it is, but this high won't last for long."

Alice shook her head. "I would see something if something happened. Don't worry about anything."

Brooke was quiet after that, and I gave her a nudge. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Just...pregnancy drowsiness."

"Want to go home?"

Brooke sighed, deliberating. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" We both got up, and so did Jasper and Alice, and they gave her a hug.

"Yep. Don't forget 11am."

"Where is Bella these days? I haven't seen her besides at school in forever."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward. They're usually like that, so it's no biggie. You can emphasize, right? They're soon to be married." Her eyes then went wide, and I tilted my head to the side.

"What?"

"Er...nothing."

"Do you know something I don't?" I questioned, looking at Brooke.

"Your visions depend on peoples choices...if none of us have made that decision...how do you know?"

Alice sighed. "I'm so stupid. It just slipped out." Jasper rubbed her arm soothingly, and I waited impatiently. "This isn't the first time. But even that vision hasn't happened yet."

"Bella?" Brooke seemed to know more than myself, as Alice nodded.

"What about Bella?"

"Her turning vamp."

"Oh." That should bother me, but we all knew it would happen.

Alice nodded. "I saw it before she decided. Before any of us had decided. And _please_...you're having a kid...and marriage _isn't_ in your futures?" She paused. "Sorry for freaking the both of you out."

On the way home, Alice's words were on my mind. Of course I would marry Brooke. But when was Alice's vision? Brooke let me think alone, which was probably best. Was this too fast? Of course, she was my imprint, and we were having a baby...but...having a kid hadn't even hit me yet. How would I cope with marriage? I didn't want to marry so young... even though I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life... but I thought we had plenty of time. Even Sam and Emily, who had been dating for longer than any of us, hadn't even considered marriage yet, never mind kids.

"How could Alice see us?" Brooke interrupted my thoughts, and then I went blank.

"Er...I have no idea. I thought she couldn't see me, and you're pregnant."

"Maybe I had the baby before..."

"What about the fact I'm a wolf? She can't see me."

"...I'll give her a call when we get back. There has to be an explanation." She tapped her foot on the seat impatiently.

"Brooke, relax. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Brooke breathed heavily. "Okay..." she was calm for the rest of the drive, but headed straight to the phone urgently.

"Hey Alice-...oh. OK. Yeah. But-...Mmhm...Fine." She hung up. "She knew I was going to call, obviously. She said she didn't see us getting married, just a picture. And I wasn't pregnant."

"Strangely, that makes me feel a bit better." I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah." She turned around in my arms and gave me a soft kiss. "Me too."

"I love you so much. Always remember that." I deepened the kiss, and lifted her up into my arms, heading for the bedroom. She giggled.

"Don't drop me!" A squeal came from her lips.

I let out a laugh. "Me? Who do you think I am?"

"Of course, my werewolf boyfriend, father of my baby, won't drop me." She whispered into my ear. "I want you to-" I cut her off with my lips.

It was the day before the wedding, I was sitting on one of Emily's couches, surrounded by my friends and my girlfriend. Brooke's legs were in my lap, and I was rubbing circles on her skin as we chatted to our friends.

"Sam! Don't try that! Seriously, it's _disgusting_!" Kim screeched as Sam lifted the drink to his lips. The boys had mixed as many things as they could find into one. Milk, salt, mayo, sugar, ketchup and Jared even ripped up a few pieces of his muffin to shove in there. And I can't forget the coke. All in all, it looked vile, but Sam still took that first sip, and we all laughed.

"Ewww!" The girls yelled as the boys cheered him on as he knocked it back, then slamming it down onto the table, shaking his head.

He made a noise. "Ugh. That's nasty, dude. Really. Blurgh!" He looked around the room. "Who's next?" He smirked, and everyone that could, leaned back. Okay, we were playing truth, dare, kiss or swear. Truth really didn't work among the pack, but some things not even the pack knew about, as some things we just didn't think about. Or tried not to.

"OK...Brooke. Truth, dare, kiss or swear?" Sam wriggled his eyebrows up and down and chuckled. Brooke bit her lip.

"Er...dare...?" she smirked, but then quickly added. "Nothing that could damage the baby though."

"hm..." He thought it over. "Guys?" He looked around for inspiration. "Boy, dares get tough if you don't know what to dare..."

"So I can skip?" Her voice brightened, and I smiled. Sam shook his head.

"Pick another."

"Fine. Kiss."

Sam smirked and pointed to his cheek. "C'mon, Brooke." He laughed as Brooke got from my lap and gave him a smacker on the cheek. Brooke then climbed back on my lap, and snuggled into me. My heart had jumped when Brooke said 'kiss'...but that was normal, right? Also the anger and jealousy...

But Brooke was in my arms now, so why should I be jealous? And Sam has Emily... I need to cool down...

"Babe, are you okay?" Brooke kissed my cheek, and I turned my attention to her, away from my thoughts. "Jake?"

"I'm perfect." I grinned and attacked her lips. I shouldn't worry. She's not going anywhere, and neither am I.

"Ugh. You two. Get a room!" The lads groaned, and I heard giggles. I pulled away from a breathless Brooke, smirking, and Brooke turned to the group.

"OK...who's next? ...Paul?" She grinned wickedly and Paul noticeably gulped. Who's laughing now? "OK Paul...Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear?"

"Um...Swear."

"...Alright...Jake? Any ideas?" My whole face must have lit up at the opportunity.n Payback is a bitch, baby!

"This is why I love you." I laughed and rubbed my hands together. Paul shook his head.

"This is not your turn, Jake. It's Brooke's. So _shut up_." My smile widened. This would have been better as a dare, but I could finally get Paul to stop bugging me.

"Paul, you have to swear...to stop coming to mine uninvited. Because we've tried locking the door, you come through the window...we lock the window...you come in like Santa Clause...seriously. Get out." Brooke laughed as Paul shook his head.

"Fine. I swear...I will call you if I am coming over. And I will knock. On occasion."

I shrugged. Good enough.

The days got closer and closer to Bella and Edward's wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

Do I look OK?" Brooke smoothed down her dress uneasily. I smiled at her and let my hands settle on her hips.

"You look beautiful. I'm beginning to worry for Bella now. You'll steal her spotlight. And I know she'll _hate_ that."

Brooke's lips turned up into a smile. "Thanks. How're you doing? There'll be a lot of vampires here."

"I don't think anything will stop me from being here. I'm not going to let you go alone when I don't _trust_ some individuals...Plus, Bella's my best friend. I have to be here." Would this be the last time I saw her...alive? I tried not to think of it.

"She'll be okay, Jake. It's her decision." She squeezed my arm. "Don't ruin this for her. Please." Her other hand rested in the crook between my shoulder and neck. "I have to go now. I'll meet you downstairs." She kissed me softly, then headed in the direction to the door, going to the opposite room where Bella, Alice and Rosalie were preparing. I let out a breath and ran my hands through my hair. Alice was sure to give me grief later, but I'll let her fix it. I took some time to look around the room. It was a bedroom...most likely Alice's and Jasper's. It was clean and crisp, and I felt this room was something you'd see in a magazine for interior decorating. I think every angle of every room in this house belonged in that magazine.

"Jacob!" I heard a tutting and I turned around to face Alice, who was pouting. She jumped forward, tugging lightly on chunks of my hair, and then smoothed out the creases in my shirt and tux. "Can you keep tidy for a few more hours? Try?" She sighed. "I don't know how Brooke can stand it...look at this hair! Come on- let me give you a quick haircut. The ends are splitting! Who usually cuts your hair? A blind woman?"

Alice dashed upstairs and I took my time following her. I found her through a open door, with a room with tiled floors and mirrored walls and mosaic bathroom tiles. Alice gestured to the seat in the center of the room, and I casually sat down.

"How long until the...wedding?" I tried to make conversation, so I didn't have to think of anything important.

"Exactly 2 hours. I think. It's blurred."

"Because I'm there."

"And the rest of the pack."

"Wait...what?" I jerked and Alice cussed.

"If I were human...you'd be missing an ear." She sighed. "Did you really think the pack would leave their Alpha and imprint alone, their best friends, whether they liked your company or not? Not likely. They're on their way with Sue and Billy. Didn't Bella tell you they were invited? I don't think Bella thought they'd accept the invitation..."

"When did they decide?"

"I'm guessing...this morning. That's when my vision got worse."

"They didn't have to."

Alice didn't respond as she worked on my hair, and then she dusted off my shoulders. "You're done. I have to get going. Go make yourself useful downstairs!" She smirked at me as I stood up, and dashed off. I took my time going to the living room. I found myself...words couldn't describe. I didn't know the technicalities, but there was a lot of flowers. A lot of material and decorations. A lot of chairs. I wonder how Bella will feel about that? I bet she probably will try to ignore it. Or maybe she won't notice it, with Edward at the end of the aisle? That's probably how I would have felt about Brooke.

"Hey, Jake." Sam and the others had taken their seats close to the back, and I strolled over to them. "Wheres the missus?"

I took a seat. "She's upstairs with...Bella. And Alice."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Anxiety racked through me to be away from her, but I had felt it often. I never got used to it, I just learnt to deal with it. Man up. Stop being clingy.

"Dude, she's just upstairs." Seth complained. He obviously didn't understand. My face must have made him backtrack. "But...you know...you're the Alpha...the bond is stronger..." He faded out. Good.

I shook my head and sighed, running my hand through my hair, then stopping when I realized Alice would be pissed, and I let my hand drop. "I...Do you think Brooke knows how strong this imprint thing is? Of course, she knows I love her, and I'm sure she loves me, but I think she may freak out if she knows the..._intensity_ of the bond."

"Have you told her?"

"_No_." I whined, and sighed. "Should I? Is it important?"

"If it's important to you, then yes." Embry put a hand on my shoulder, helping to sooth my anxiety.

"I think I will."

"Jacob." The voice startled me, and I saw some of my pack lean away as I turned around to face Edward Cullen.

"Edward...er...hi."

"Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Er...sure." I got up and walked slightly to the side awkwardly...I mean...he's getting married to my best friend today! Should I give him the 'talk'? Or had I already?

"I just wanted to let you know...that Brooke does understand, to an extent, how the imprint thing works. How strong it is. She can feel it, too. I can read her mind, and Jazz can feel what she feels, and it mimics your feeling for her." He smirked. "I have to admit...it's somewhat similar, if not exactly the same, as mine and Bella's love."

I scoffed, laughing. "No way! Mine and Brooke's love is _way_ stronger than yours! We have a freak bond that cannot be beaten." I got a smile out of him, and he shook his head.

"We'll see."

"How're you doing? Getting married, huh?"

He smiled. "Yes. I cannot wait."

I chuckled. "You're the opposite of most men these days. How old are you, by the way?"

"Let's say...I've hit the century marker."

"Really? Isn't that boring?"

"...We are easily distracted. It has gotten much more interesting now that I've found Bella..."

I grumbled. "I'll bet." I folded my arms. "Are you ready?"

"Most definitely."

"Good." I distracted myself with the fact that more people were arriving, and I saw my Dad amongst those people. "Hey- Dad!" I walked over to him, wheeling himself in. "Here." I took the spot behind him and started pushing him around.

"Hey Jake, where's Brooke?"

"She's upstairs."

"Is Carlisle here? I need to speak with him."

"Why?"

"Son." he wasn't going to tell me. His tone said it all. I sighed, and steered him to Edward.

"Carlisle is in the dining room with Esme. He won't be long." Edward knew what we were going to ask, and Billy took control of his wheels, and rolled off.

"What is he thinking?"

"He just wants to confirm a few things."

"Confirm?"

"With the baby scans and birth."

"Well shit." Who did he think he is? I think I, and Brooke, should be the one knowing this! Edward put a hand on my shoulder and patted.

"You have time. I'm sure Carlisle will tell you everything on your next scan."

"I don't even know when the next scan is." I spat, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Next Tuesday, whenever in the evening, when Carlisle's back from work. We've already set the equipment up." I already knew that. We had our first scan last week, just to check everything was okay, and the development of the baby was okay. It was okay. It was more than okay, but I didn't want to seem too proud of a Dad. Edward looked down to the ground.

"I wish I could give that, to Bella."

"Is it impossible?" Right, of course, I'd hate to admit it, but I forgot he was a vampire for a second.

"Bella tells me babies aren't on her mind, but I'm sure it will be. Just like Rose, Alice and Esme."

Huh. A movie crossed my mind for a second. _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_, when at the end the vampire puppet announced she was pregnant.

"I don't think it works like that, Jacob."

"...Call me Jake."

"Okay." he smiled. "Don't call me Eddie."

I laughed. "Sure thing." I was so calling him Eddie.

Edward laughed and slapped me on the back. "I have to have a conversation with Carlisle, I'll see you later." I nodded as he headed round the corner, and I turned back to my pack and headed over to them again, sitting down again.

"Are you two friends now?" Paul asked casually.

"Er...I guess so. But Seth is friends with him, right? Don't make this a big deal." I tried to reason it out.

"It's not a big deal at all." Seth laughed. "It's just...because it's you."

"No, Seth, it is a big deal. We're wolves, they're vampires. It's unnatural." Paul glared at Seth, and he rolled his eyes.

"But they're not the usual vampires. The treaty...remember?"

"Right, right." I sighed. Enough with the bickering already. "stop with the banter."

"Banter...right." Seth laughed, and shuffled his chair slightly, causing it to squeak against the surface of the floor. I winced.

"Enough...is it wrong for me for this day to be over and done with already?"

I didn't have to wait long. Soon, everyone were in their seats, and I had been placed next to Edward, next to the altar, as best man. I had to laugh. _Best man._ I'm hardly Edward's _best man_. It should be Jasper, or Emmett. But I'm guessing Edward gave what Bella wanted...or whatever. It's not as if I turned it down.

Blondie began on the piano, and I had to admit, Blondie was good at one thing. Too bad her personality wasn't as flawless as her piano playing.

Edward chuckled, but then his breath hitched as Bella made her appearance. And she was...wow. My eyes locked with Brooke's, sitting on the first row, next to Bella's mother. She didn't want to be bridesmaid. She said it didn't feel right. She said the arrangement was as perfect as it was. But I think she was making things up, as her eyes glistened with tears. She just didn't want to cry standing in front of so many people. I just wanted to wipe those tears away. The more I concentrated on that, the more I wanted to take action in my thoughts. It took all my being to not do so, and a minor thought would be that Alice will probably kill me if I move an inch.

And soon she was in my arms. Bella and Edward had their moment, they kissed, there was an awkward moment when they got a bit carried away, and I patted Edward on the back as I rushed to Brooke, whose face was streaked with dry tears.

"Rookie! Are you okay?" I knew she was emotional, but...there was a chance that it was her hormones.

"Yeah yeah." She sniffled and wiped under her eyes, careful of her makeup. "Thank God Alice used waterproof mascara on me today..." I scooped her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rookie." I whispered in her ear. "So much. I can't wait for this to be us."

She hummed a reply, agreeing. "Jake...sorry, but you talk, but you don't act. I want us to marry. I love you...so much. More than I will love anyone else. Can we get engaged? Were you even thinking of it?" She ran through the words in a rush, and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Woah, woah. Babe. Shh for a second. Oh Rook...come here." People moved around us, but I couldn't think about them. Big things were happening in my arms, not around me. My only love, my only imprint, becoming round with our child... "Babe, I do want to marry. I'm not all talk...exactly." I smirked, and she did the same. "Just give me some time. Don't worry- there's only one thing stopping me from marrying you right now." I cupped her cheek. "Only one thing. Destiny. We will marry. Of course we will. Just...give us time. I want this relationship to work out. I want it to be like... see Bella and Edward? They...I hate to admit it, are a perfect couple. Edward...ngh...he could relax a little-" Brooke laughed. "-but other than that, I know they're marriage will work."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is...I want our relationship to be even more perfect. We have plenty of time on our hands, and I want to make sure we do this our way. For us. Nobody else. Don't worry, love. Destiny knows where we are going. And if I have any say in our future, we don't have long to wait." I winked at her. "Please."

Brooke sighed, and nodded. "whatever. I want to speak with Bella." she turned on her heel and headed over to Bella, who was watching Edward interact with the guests, in his arms. Brooke went up to her and Bella's attention turned to her, and her eyes flickered to mine, before nodding at Brooke and disappearing with her. Edward gave me an annoyed expression. I headed over to him, too shocked to speak.

"Go find Brooke yourself."

"What did I do?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and smiled tightly at passers by, before turning to face me, a tired expression on his face. "give Brooke the answers she wants. Don't hold back. She's not the sort of girl to accept destiny as the reason why you're not proposing."

I rolled back on my heels. "Destiny isn't the only-"

"-I know, Jake. Because you're so scared of screwing up. You got her pregnant, and if it goes too fast, you'll end up messing it up and you'll lose her for good. But really the more you lead her on, the more shit you'll get yourself into." He shook his head, jaw tense. "I care for the both of you, and the fact I can read both of your minds means I don't get tinted sides from different people. What Brooke's thinking? She's worried whether you two will go anywhere, as nothing happens between you two. Nothing close to what me and Bella have done today. Go talk to her. And get Bella to come back to me." He smirked. "I want her by my side."

I took a deep breath, then nodded. It was their wedding day. That was understandable. Where did they go?

"They're in the kitchen." He mumbled, before walking over to Jasper, who was watching us conversing. I nodded. Brooke. I began walking, trying to think to myself what I would say. Tell her the truth? I wasn't ready? Was I ready? I...

...I walked into the room, and Bella immediately froze up in surprise. She looked beautiful, but nothing compared to Brooke, who sensed my presence as well.

"Rook, can I speak with you for a second?"

There was an awkward silence, before I saw her head nod and her eyes met mine. Bella had disappeared by now. I slowly walked over to her, and took her hand, tugging for her to come upstairs with me, for some form of privacy, even though a lot of the guests could hear. Stupid vampires. I found an empty room, to which I assumed was some sort of upper living room. I sat her down on the sofa.

"Rookie...I do want to marry. And when I say I do, I mean I _really_ do. But-"

"-but." Brooke repeated, looking down at her hands, and I immediately took them in my hands, squeezing.

"Brooke. I'm not ready. I thought I was, since where we are now, but I don't think I am. Not 100%." She looked up at me, eyes glossed with tears.

"Jake...I'm so confused!" Her head fell onto my chest, and I scooped her up into my arms as she wept. "All of this...the baby...Bella and Edward today...I just don't know what I want any more. I was sure what I wanted was for us to take the next step..."

"The marriage step." I confirmed, sighing. I held her in my arms for a few minutes, before finalizing the idea. "Why don't we take this relationship one step at a time, OK? Wait for when we are definitely both ready for marriage."

She sighed.

"And...tell me if theres a problem with that. Please. I'd rather know the truth."

She pushed away from me slightly, and I pouted. "It's nothing...I just feel that I've gotten nowhere since the last conversation."

"You know it's not like that. You can come to me for _anything_." I pecked her cheek. "Anything you want. Whenever you feel like it. About anything at all. Big or small. I'll be here for you Rookie."

She nodded and curled up close to me. "Thanks." We spent a few more minutes, until I realised what the day was.

"Shit. Bella and Edward."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>I'm back from holiday! And my exams are all over and done with! Please review :)Pxxxxx<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the wedding flowed smoothly. As soon as we waved Bella and Edward off, me and Brooke departed the Cullen manor quickly. I wanted some alone time with her, and I couldn't possibly wait any longer. We didn't do anything...much. We cuddled a lot. It was perfect.

The engagement thing never popped up that night, besides in my head. Our talk had me thinking...maybe I should start ring browsing. I wanted something unique and special. Something meaningful. I couldn't afford much, besides my earnings from my mechanic job. Hm.

The rest of the week flew by. I hung around the house with Brooke and a few friends, I had a scan scheduled for the next day, so I was pretty excited. I was cuddled up next to Brooke on my bed, a hand on her stomach, the small baby bump hidden under her shirt.

"Hey babe?" I whispered in her ear, nudging her softly with my nose. She quietly hummed a reply in question, tired. I waited a minute, before she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What is it, Honey?"

"Nothing. Just that I love you." I smirked and locked my lips with hers. And feeling like this would never end, because she was mine. "Don't forget that."

"I won't, wolfboy." She smiled, turning around to straddle me. "You remind me like...everyday." she grinned and kissed my lips again.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget it." I sighed and gripped her waist.

"You're so full of fluff." She smacked my chest, and I chuckled.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" My eyes drifted to her belly, and then back to her.

"I can't wait. Now make _love_ to me." She didn't need to ask.

For the next few weeks, Bella and Edward had been pushed to the back of my mind. I didn't want to know what they were doing on their 'private island' in the middle of nowhere. I hope he realises that doing the deed with her still human is overstepping the line. I hope he pushed her away. I hope they played chess.

"Jake...you're looking a little tense." she put a hand on mine as I drove to the Cullens for another scan. Carlisle made baby scans frequent, since he has never been able to get close enough to a wolf's imprint, who just happens to be pregnant. And I can't forget the fact that I'm Alpha, which makes Carlisle's opportunity even more rare.

"I'm fine Rookie, I just have a lot of my mind." Not just the 'happy couple', but also about the baby, and Brooke. The guys intruded my thoughts when I was phased. I hated it with a capital 'H'. They were all over it.

_You're gonna MARRY?_

_No, Stupid, _Propose_!_

_Jake's growing up!_

_When? Where? How?_

"Jake!" Brooke knocked me out of my daydream as I swerved on the road. Good job there were no cars around. "You almost went off the road! Are you trying to kill us?"

"No I-"

"-If you have a lot on your mind, _think _about them _after_ you park the car! I'm not sure whether your wolf blood mean you'll survive a car crash, but me and our baby definitely won't!"

"I'm sorry." We didn't speak until the end of the journey, and when I did stop in front of the manor, Brooke jumped out and stormed around to the porch steps, going two by two until disappearing behind the front door. I sighed. I need to sort myself out. I have to ask her. Soon. Not today, but I need to drag someone with me to the jewellery store. Probably Edward when he's back, so he can read her mind. I want everything to be perfect. ANd right now everything is not so perfect... not when my perfect woman has just walked off, angry with me. I climbed out of the car quickly and slammed the door shut, hurrying after her.

"Brooke?" I walked in and saw her slumped on the couch next to Jasper and Alice, watching the television. She ignored me. "Rook."

"Don't."

I sighed, and strolled over to her. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." I kneeled down beside where she sat, on the floor.

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

She didn't reply. So I decided to give her one part of my packed mind.

"I'm scared...for my best friend." Her hard eyes met my sad ones, and they softened immediately.

"Oh Jake...she'll be fine. Trust me." I looked down.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Jake. Look at me." She pulled on my face. "Bella can handle herself. Everything works out for the better." Carlisle was hanging around, waiting for us to finish politely, as he must be ready for us, so I used that as an excuse to get out of the conversation.

"Hello, Carlisle. How are we today?" I got off my knees and took Brooke's hand, pulling her up, and holding her close by the waist. It was good to be polite to him. I could see now that if you wanted to find the most 'good' vampire, that Carlisle was the guy.

"Well, and you?" He headed up the stairs, and I pulled Brooke along to follow him. I nodded to Alice and Jasper, before answering Carlisle, following him to the room where all of the equipment was set up. Carlisle didn't advise for Brooke to give birth in a hospital, and I agreed. I trust Carlisle, since he worked with patients and was surrounded by human blood more than the average person. He had prepared early. Brooke sat down and he began the scan.

"The baby is looking as healthy as ever." He confirmed, smiling, and I shared an optimistic look with Brooke. The look lasted for only a second, before a blur came charging into the room. Alice stopped in front of us, a phone in her hand, and a panicked expression on her face. Nothing about this look was calm.

"Carlisle. It's Bella." The phone went to his ear, and Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?" I could hear the answer, and Bella sounded shaken, but otherwise normal.

"_...Can vampires go into shock?_"

"Has he been harmed?"

"No...Just...Taken by surprise." I gave Brooke an urgent glance. What was going on? I edged closer to her protectively.

"I don't understand, Bella."

"..._I think...I might be...pregnant._"

I froze. That Bloodsucker! My fists balled up and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Brooke. I hadn't even realised I was shaking. I looked to Brooke, my feelings probably etched onto my face.

"She's pregnant, Rookie." Why leave her out of the circle? Brooke froze herself, and her gaze flickered back to Carlisle, as did mine. He was drilling her with questions, then asked for Edward, the culprit.

"_Is it possible?_" The bloodsucker whispered through the line, and my eyes narrowed. A small thought in my head reminded me of a similar conversation, where I told him about a film, _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_, where the vampire had Dracula's babies. It had been laughed off, when I was right. I held out my hand for the phone, and Carlisle sighed, giving me a look before passing the phone.

"Edward?"

"_Jake._"

"Of course it's possible, idiot. You now have got more than yourself into some shit. See the light. This will _kill_ her! It isn't the same as a wolf human pregnancy. Both of us are still _alive_." I spat. "A beating heart. What would a human and vampire spawn have? A half beating heart? It will be too strong for her, if it carries any vampiric abilities. You have to save her." I bit my lip roughly. Carlisle held out his hand for the phone patiently.

"Yes. Yes I will." The phone went dead, and I shook my head, handing the phone back to Carlisle. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to deny the danger if Bella is pregnant. Usually both sides are vampire...and since Bella is human, she must be the reason why. A vampire wouldn't fall in love, never mind make love to a human. Bella's body can change to accommodate a child. And if she can bear a child, male vampires can carry out the vampiric race. If the Volturi hear about this, this could mean huge danger for the human race..." His mind was quick. I cleared my throat.

"Am I right? Will it kill her?"

Carlisle looked me in the eye. "I'd need to see Bella's condition first, but from what Bella has told me, her pregnancy is close to your stage already, Brooke."

"What? But I'm-"

"She's not exactly at your stage, but close. Which isn't normal. Not yet. It's too early. If her pregnancy is accelerated, then...the whole pregnancy could last only a few months, if that."

"What does this all mean?" I was getting impatient with the lack of answers.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I've never come across anything like this."

I sighed. "Alice, when is he is coming home."

"He's having trouble with the airline right now, but he's on his way."

I was worried of what will be coming home. Would Bella have a bump already? Bearing the child of a bloodsucker? It sickened me.

"Carlisle, am I ready to go?" Brooke questioned, glancing at the screen, and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. All is healthy. We can schedule another appointment later. I hope you don't mind."

"No, sure."

Alice smiled tightly at Brooke. "We have to plan a baby shower!"

"Are you sure?" Brooke frowned, unsure. She opened her mouth to speak, but Alice cut her off.

"Yes." She sounded desperate to be busy, so I got up.

"She's all yours."

"No! Wait!" Brooke turned to me, "I really wanted to go swimming today!" She looked at Alice. "But you and Jazz can come with if you want?"

"That'll be perfect!" Alice grinned. "Be...They won't be back until tomorrow morning so we have all afternoon!"

The nearest indoor pool was in Seattle, but with Alice's driving we got there fairly quickly. Alice dragged Brooke to the female changing rooms while Jasper followed me to the mens. I tried to make small talk.

"So... Bella's pregnant."

"Yes." He frowned. "Nothing like this seems possible. I could never imagine... in vampire history..." He thought to himself as we got changed, and I patted his shoulder as I passed him. Until I noticed the faint scars.

"Jasper...what happened to you?" I gasped, and he pulled on a plain shirt to go on top.

"War scars." He said simply.

"What war?"

"...these ones were from my previous time...before I changed my lifestyle."

"Vampire wars?"

"Another story."

"Wow. I'll hold you to that." I was definitely interested. Vampire wars? Were there not enough humans to go around? Please. We began walking around the corner and I saw the girls weren't there yet, so I sat on the edge of the pool. The pool was fairly crowded, and I'd hate to say that a lot of interested heads turned in our direction. Female heads. And one guy. Jasper laughed lightly, trying to erase the awkwardness.

"You think you have it bad. I can read their emotions."

"Eurgh."

Jaspers head turned to behind him. "Tell me about it." Now most of the pool population were looking. I turned around and stood up to greet my girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rookie." She glanced around nervously.

"Everyone's staring."

"Ignore them." I pulled her down to the edge of the pool and sat down. Her bump looked more noticable now, and she smiled at me.

"Brooke!" Alice squealed as Jasper pushed her into the pool, and she giggled as she hit the surface of the water. She came up for breath and gave Jasper an angry look. "My hair!" She ducked under the water and remained under water, and I got a little worried.

"Relax, we don't need air." Jasper jumped in after Alice and I slid in the water. Brooke grinned.

"I want to see how long I last. I think I'm quite good at holding my breath."

"Is it okay for the baby?" I felt my eyes widen, and she rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine. If I turn blue pull me up." She then proceeded to take a deep breath and ducked under water, her dry hair pulling up, then slowly sinking as it soaked. Alice came up from the water.

"What is she doing?" I think that was a rhetorical question...

"How long will she be under?"

Alice didn't answer. Instead she decided to go under to watch her. I huffed.

One minute passed. I was half shitting myself.

"Jasper! Get Alice."

"She's fine. Humour her."

"The baby?"

"Relax. She's not even close to running out."

"There's no way."

"Patient." There was a small smile on his face, and Alice came up from under the water.

"You can pull her up if you want to now. She could have lasted a while."

"Thank you!" I grabbed her arms and lifted her out of the water. She let out her breath calmly.

"Hey! Where's the fire?"

"Don't play it cool."

"I'm not. I have swimmers lungs."

"Er...no." I pulled her close. "I-"

"-Hey! Jacob?" I turned around to where my name was called, and my mouth dropped open.

"J-James?" I hadn't seen him in years. A smile formed on my face. "How're you doing?" I made my way closer to him, as he swam over. He looked around at my company, and his eyes bugged out slightly.

"Er...I'm good thanks. Yourself?" He gave me a fist bump and checked me out. "Woah, dude. You've beefed up over the years, haven't you?"

"What are you doing here? Didn't you move to California?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I'm actually just visiting family."

I smiled, and then looked behind me. "Oh yeah, um...guys. This is James. Childhood best friend. I haven't seen him in so long." I turned back to James. "Alice, Jasper and my girlfriend Brooke. How long are you staying for?"

"Only a couple of days." He gave the group behind me a small wave.

"Oh? So did you want to meet up sometime soon? Tomorrow?"

Alice cleared her throat. "Jake...we're kind of _busy_ tomorrow." And that brought me to reality. My hsoulders slumped, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I wrapped an arm around my girlfriend. "Well...we'll see. James, can I give you a call when I'm free? It'll be awesome to catch up."

James nodded, and turned around. "Well, I'll see you around." His eyes looked away from mine, and at my girl, before swimming off towards his friends. I turned around to face Brooke. She gave me a small smile.

"He seems nice."

I scoffed. "James? I haven't seen him in years. Big chance he's changed."

"Give him a call. Go out. Take your mind off things."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Right? Unless watching my girl try to drown herself wasn't a distraction?

Brooke sighed, then turned to Jasper and Alice. "Guys, what did you want to do?"

"I could use some shopping." Alice smirked. "Seattle has a lot of choice."

They all climbed out of the pool, and just before I did, I heard James call my name again. I turned to see him swimming to me again.

"Jake!" He spluttered. "Your girl's pregnant? What the fuck?"

"What? And?"

"You're...is it yours?"

"What is it to you?" He took that as my answer, and shook his head.

"No way. Does everyone know at La Push? Forks?"

I scoffed. Jerk. I turned around and climbed out of the pool, heading for the guys changing rooms. Looks like I won't see him again willingly. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I went to the changing room. Jasper gave me a look.

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes. "he judged us."

"Us exactly."

"What? Not just me and Brooke?"

"Need to know?"

"Yes."

Jasper filled me in as we got changed. "Attraction towards my Alice and your Brooke. Surprise to yourself, shock, and happiness. Me, well he felt a little threatened. That's understandable." He smirked.

"Douche."

"Jake, you can't help what you feel. Honestly, look at the two of them. They're both beautiful."

"I guess I felt the same when I first saw Brooke."

"...I'd love to have felt that, when you first saw her. The imprint feeling you had."

"It was incredible."

We got home from shopping around 8pm, and Alice had brought Brooke some maternity clothes, saying that they will be in fashion in the future. Rose was sitting on the couch with Emmett, watching TV.

"Hey Rose. What have you been doing while we were out?" Brooke questioned as she sat next to her, and I realised I hadn't seen her when we got the phone call from Bella.

"I was out hunting." came her reply, and I felt something was off. Jasper must have too, as he walked over to her.

"Are you okay? You seem-"

"-I'm fine. Your eyes are looking a little dark. You should hunt yourself. Don't want you to end up hurting anyone."

Jasper growled. "I wouldn't." But he and Alice swiftly departed, and I gave Brooke a look.

"So..." I rocked on the balls of my feet. "Brooke...fancy going home? We've got to get here tomorrow. Emmett, can you get Alice to give us a call when Bella will arrive?"

"Why don't you just camp out here? Edward and Bella won't be using their room tonight. We can wake you when they come."

"If it's okay with you-"

"-sure. It's the top floor."


End file.
